Harry James Salazar Snape
by RUGoing2writethat
Summary: On that fateful night, Severus Snape attempts to save Lily Potter. He is too late but he decides to adopt Harry Potter as his own child, Harry James Salazar Snape. This is set in an Alternate Universe. Currently being revised.
1. Author's Note and Info about story

_Author's Note and Warning:_

**_Due to multiple people commenting on the prologue containing too much information, I have decided to revise it. The revision will be ongoing and starts here. _**

* * *

><p><em>1st: I am American.<em>

_2nd: I may not know all the British terms._

_3rd: I don't own Harry Potter._

_4th: Harry and Severus and others may be OOC. See below._

_This takes place in an Alternate Universe where Severus Snape resolved his differences with James Potter in their 6th year; Severus never became a Death Eater, was a Ravenclaw, Sirius got mind-healing for his Snape issues, and Snape and Lily made up, and Snape realized that, even though it hurt him a lot, he was glad she was happy with Potter._

_Albus shared his plans to put Harry in the Muggle household of the Dursleys, should his parents die. Severus knew that Lily and Petunia did not get along and by observing Vernon, he knew Harry would not be treated well. Because of his love for Lily, he could not allow that to happen. He argued with Albus Dumbledore until he quit Hogwarts over the issue. He took Harry that night (as mentioned in the Prologue) and fled to America to live with a cousin of his. He got a job as Potions Expert at the American Council of Magic (an organization I made up) and hired a squib to look after Harry._

_I also made up that Squibs are treated better in America. This is nothing against Great Britain, but I know our (USA) history of civil rights, so I figured that maybe the Magical American Community had a parallel history of civil rights. I don't know anything about Great Britain's history of civil rights, so I am **NOT** putting down Great Britain in any way, shape, or form; I simply do not know as much information about Great Britain as I do America. Please do not take offense. _

_There are almost no house elves in America, because they did not leave Great Britain when the half-bloods, muggleborns and Squibs left. Therefore, most jobs, cooking, cleaning, nanny, go to Squibs; they are treated better than house-elves because of the Magical & Muggle Governments having Parallel laws. Also, the Magical Capitol is in Boston, with each state/city having their own council much like the Muggle Government.  
><em>

_Also please note, this is my own creation. Harry is for, all intents and purposes Severus's son. Severus also never became a Death Eater and this left his friendship with Lucius Malfoy strained, at first. Severus was, in this AU, an Auror at one point because of Lily. He swore his life to the Order of the Phoenix because of his love for her. He was never Dumbledore's spy. He was Potions Master for Hogwarts for two years, after which he spent 3 years as an Auror, which ended when he fled with Harry._

_As a twist, Lucius is NOT a pureblood fanatic in this AU; in fact, his great-great-great-great grandmother was a half-blood; the daughter of a squib who married the King; he is still an 'aristrocrat' but his magic and sanity are both strong due to the tradition which will be explained later. Be that as it may, he joined the Death Eaters because he thought it was a political movement, and not a Nazi-like group. When he found out what it really was, he took his family and fled to Australia.  
><em>

_Harry Potter's formal legal name is Harold James Potter._

_His name in America is Harold James Salazar Snape.  
><em>


	2. Prologue

Prologue

On the night Lily and James were killed, Severus tried to intervene. He tried to show up and rescue Lily. He would have done anything to save her. He was too late. He entered the house and saw the devastation. He ran upstairs and there was Lily, a slight green tint to her skin.

He ran to her body and held it in his arms, silently crying, tears rolling down his face. "Why! Why did she have to die!" he cried over and over again. As he gently smoothed her hair out of her face, he heard a baby's cry.

"The boy lives?" he turned to the crib. He walked over. There was little Harry James Potter. He knew from the letters Lily had sent how much she loved the boy. He also knew what the headmaster would do. "Send the boy to live with Muggles," Severus said to himself, "Never. Lily would never have it, especially not her sister and that husband of hers. No, I will take the boy, to America. I have a cousin who lives there. I will take the boy and live in America," Severus said to himself.

She sent him a letter shortly after visiting her sister for the last time after Harry was born. Vernon treated the boy dreadfully and Petunia was barely human. He scooped up the boy, grabbed some baby supplies, and disapparated home.

"Stoff?" he called for his house elf. The old house elf appeared as soon as he called. "Stoff, I am going away for a while, probably a long time. I need you to do something for me. Someone will come here looking for me and the boy. Tell them we went to Australia, to live with an Aunt. Got it?"

Stoff, the old house elf nodded. He had no tongue, so he could not speak. He had been with the Snape family for several generations; an accident caused him to lose his tongue.

"Good. And Stoff, as far as you know, we are going to Australia. I wish I could take you with me but that just would not be possible. So, as soon as the Headmaster is convinced that we are in Australia, you may pretend to work for him at Hogwarts. I want you to keep your eye on him. If it looks like he may find us for real, you have my permission to leave Hogwarts and do everything you can to mislead him. Got it? You also have my permission to find us if you have to but only after making sure no one is following you."

Stoff nodded again in a very happy manner. Severus put a very small smile on his face, one that only Stoff could see, and one that would be very rare in the future. Stoff helped raise Severus and was there for him when his parents were not.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_8 years later, in America. Snape works for the American Council of Magic, a governing body over the magical community in America. Snape and Harry live in Boston. They have a squib that has helped raise Harry, teaching him a lot about potions, and magic. Squibs in America are allowed to learn about the magical community; they cannot perform spells of course, but they do help keep the wizarding community and the muggle community separate as they are able to live in both. There are even a few working for the American Council of Magic as Muggle representatives and they are often used to introduce muggle-born wizards to Wizarding Society and guide the families through the transition. As they know about both worlds, some of them are also part of the Council's department of Muggle Artifacts, and some teach Muggle studies at some school. _

"Harold James Salazar Snape! Get down here young man!" yelled Severus Snape.

The young Harry poked his head out of the door. He had been dreading his father coming home.

Harry shuffled his way down the stairs slowly. He knew he had been bad for Ms. Jones, the house-squib nanny they had hired, but he never thought his father would be so angry.

"Yes, Father?" Harry asked, looking at his feet.

"Harold, Ms. Jones told me you ran away from her at the park. Would you care to explain why?"

"Um…I," Harry stammered. He was simply playing with another boy. They had run off to climb a tree. Harry ran back to Ms. Jones as soon as he heard her calling. He never thought she'd be so upset. It wasn't like he was talking to snakes again.

"Well, I am waiting young man!" said Severus, tapping his foot.

Harry swallowed hard, "Um…I was playing with this boy and we went off to climb a tree. I didn't know that Ms. Jones couldn't see me. I didn't know she'd be so upset…I wasn't talking to snakes again" Harry said.

"Harry, I…should explain something to you. Sit down," said Severus.

Harry sat down on the couch in the den. This was the place they usually had their father-son talks. Especially about what he did. It was the place where his dad explained magic to him. It was the place where his dad told him about talking to snakes and why he shouldn't do it in front of people. It was the place where his dad explained why he couldn't have a puppy, a cat, a bird, a fish, a hamster, a spider, a snake, a puppy, a tiger, a lion, a bear, a cat, a spider, a snake, and other animals that Harry kept asking for. It was also the place where he told his dad about his nightmares. It was the place where his dad explained how his mother died. It was the place where his dad explained that he was going to start going to a school for Wizards soon. It was the place where his dad explained that Ms. Jones was getting older and her heart was not so good anymore so he shouldn't be bad. It was where he first explained about who his father and mother were and how and why Severus Snape had taken him away from Great Britain. It was where they discussed blood adoption, which is legal in America, and Harry had decided on a temporary adoption first.

"Is Ms. Jones Okay? I didn't make her sick did I?" said Harry. Ms. Jones had been his caretaker and Nanny since he was very little. She taught him how to cook, clean and comforted him after having a nightmare. Ms. Jones was like a mother to him. She home-schooled him about magic, magical history, magical spells, wand lore, and all the things that she knew as a squib; she got the Wizard Home School Lesson Plans that are approved by the Massachusetts Council of Magic.

"Yes, Harry, Ms. Jones is okay. Harry, remember how I told you about your mother and how she died?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry, the man who killed your mother, he was a very bad, evil Wizard. And he tried to kill you too. That is why we came to America; he was in Great Britain. Harry, there are people who are going to be looking for you. I hid you from them because I could not let them use you for their own schemes and purposes. Your mother would never have allowed that and neither would your father," said Severus. Severus rarely mentioned Harry's real father. It was only on his 8th birthday that he found out Severus Snape was not his real dad but his adopted dad. He explained to Harry that while he and James, Harry's real father, had not been friends, they had come to respect each other in the end. Severus also explained how he had loved Lilly, Harry's mother. Harry had been upset at first, but eventually realized that Severus was the only dad he'd ever known. Regardless of what had happened, Harry decided that he would rather stay with his dad than move to some place he didn't know to live with someone he didn't know who probably wouldn't or couldn't love him. He also decided that Severus Snape was his dad, and decided to keep the name Snape over Potter, but only to hide his fame. He decided to go with a temporary law adoption rather than the permanent blood adoption. If he went with the blood adoption, he would be a Snape-Potter and so would his children; he had not yet decided on that.

However, Harry did try to convince his dad, Severus, to let him go to Hogwarts, because his grandmother was there.

"Dad, is that why you won't let me go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is why I won't let you go to Hogwarts. I know that conniving headmaster and I don't like his plans for you," Severus spat.

"So where am I going to go to school?"

Severus sighed. He and his cousin had spent months going over the schools in America. None of the public academies would accept Harry because he had not started school at the age of six. Most American wizards started at the age of six. They started by learning history, theory and other non-magical subjects as well as using practice wands. The private academies would accept Harry, so long as he passed the entrance exam. His cousin sent Severus a practice exam, and had it graded; unofficially, Harry passed the practice exam to Boston James Academy with an almost perfect score.

"Harry, I have discussed it repeatedly with my cousin. You will attend Boston James Academy of Magic. It is a very exclusive school. If it was not for my position with the Council, you would not be able to get in. I will also be teaching at the school next year. There are some details to be worked out this year, and you will have to take the Entrance Exam for Boston James but both of us will return to Great Britain next year. I will face the Wizengamot for kidnapping you and you will live with Granpa Moody during the trial. I feel you'd be better off learning at the Boston James Academy, because it is a better school. After all, the DADA courses are two part; one part is the theories, and another part is practical application. I will face the Wizengamot, but I am confident that I will be exonerated."

"No, I don't want you to go to jail!"

"I know. Look, you will be able to testify on my behalf. You are not yet of age, but since you are turning ten, you are of the age where you can testify. If you tell the Wizengamot that you want the charges dismissed and that I took good care of you, they will take that into consideration," said Severus, while holding Harry, "Plus, if you give permission, the Potter Family Lawyer will also stand at my defense."

"What do I have to do?" said Harry.

"Write at Letter to Mr. Nigel James Greengrass. He is a friend of the Potters and was their family lawyer. Tell him what you want. Go on," said Severus.

Harry went up to his room and wrote a letter to Mr. Greengrass stating that he wanted to know if Mr. Greengrass would be his lawyer, would help him in the trial of his father Severus Snape, and would help him out.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Severus does not mention his cousin by name because his cousin is part of the International Alliance of Aurors, a special division of the International Confederation of Wizards. As such, they are the law enforcement, protection, and intelligence arm of the International Confederation of Wizards. This puts him on par with CIA, NSA, DOD, etc., and he is trained to work with Muggle Law enforcement in countries when the ICW or circumstances deem it necessary. As such, their agency is known to the CIA, NSA and DOD heads as the magical government is known to the President and joint-chiefs. Therefore, he does not speak the name of his cousin because there are dangers involved. His cousin spends six months in the USA and six months in other countries. _

_International Mail for the Wizarding community is delivered by Owl to one location in each country; the mail-person then takes the mail, sorts it by country, and then takes the mail through a special international floo network. Normal home floos do not allow for international travel, but they allow for international calls. There are public floos which allow for international travel, at 150 to 500 galleons per ticket. The international mail floo is located at the American Council of Magic in Boston, and is the only one for the USA. _

* * *

><p><em>This is the first 3 chapters of my story.<em>

_Should I continue?_

_If I get at least 2 positive reviews, I will continue._

_RUGoing2WriteThat_


	4. Letters between Dumbledore and Snape

**LETT**

**LETTERS BETWEEN DUMBLEDORE AND SNAPE:**

Albus,

Mr. Snape kidnapped the boy-who-lived out of pure selfishness. It is unacceptable. If You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters had known this, they could have found him and possibly harmed the boy. This ministry will prosecute Mr. Snape to the fullest extent of the law. I have not yet spoken to the Wizengamot or the other ministry departments on this issue. I am awaiting your opinion.

Cornelius Fudge

Minister For Magic

Order of Merlin, First Class

_Severus,_

_As you can see from this letter, your actions could mean no end to trouble for you or Harry. Let me help you. I will take temporary custody of Mr. Potter and will use my influence to swing things in your favor. _

_Above all, we must consider the greater good._

_Albus_

* * *

><p><em>Albus,<em>

_I realize that my taking Harry was a rash irrational decision. I loved Lily so much; I just could not let him be raised by those Muggles. As you know, Lily and I kept up with each other after she married him and after Harry was born. She went to visit those Muggles one day and swore she would never take Harry back into that horrible home with those horrible people. I know the Snape name is not as old or as powerful as the Dumbledore name, but I swear that I love Harry as if he is my own son. Please, if I come back and allow Harry to attend Hogwarts, they will prosecute me and I cannot allow Harry to be harmed. I will not allow Harry to be harmed. I will die first!_

_Severus._

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_Do not be so hasty. I have been speaking with Cornelius and others from the Ministry. They are willing to concede that you took the boy out of concern for him and have a hearing, one that will see you exonerated if you return the boy._

_We must do what is best for the greater good._

_Albus_

_PS: If you want it, the job as Potions Master is open this year._

* * *

><p><em>Albus<em>

_That is very generous, but, for now, I am keeping Harry here in America. The schools here are very good. I am going to have him go to Boston James Academy of Magic. It is a good private school. I do not wish to return and be prosecuted. As you know, I am a Potions Master with the American Council of Magic, and they know all about Harry and how and why I took him. I am staying here in America._

_Severus_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_I have spoken to, and used my influence over Cornelius and gotten him to formally drop the charges after I convinced him that you took Harry to America to keep him away from Death Eaters. Cornelius, the idiot, told the Prophet that you and Harry were taken away for your own safety and he had not been aware of that. His ratings are at an all time low and he insists on coming to Hogwarts every two weeks and demanding advice._

_Harry will attend Boston James? That is a very exclusive school. That is wonderful. I know that they teach practical magical spells and potions. Harry would be well prepared for Hogwarts. _

_Now, Severus, I must warn you that Lucius had told me several Death Eaters are on the move. They are posting spies in Diagon Alley to watch for the boy. Therefore, do you want me to go ahead and purchase his supplies myself. You can pay me back whenever you wish. There is a Gringotts American Branch that you can use to transfer the money to my vault whenever you are able. _

_Please reconsider coming back to England. I can offer you the job of Potions Master here. Slughorn has retired and I need a new Potions Master. We must do what is best for the greater good of all._

_Albus_

* * *

><p><em>Albus,<em>

_Perhaps you should hire Pomona Spore. She is a famous Potions Mistress who works at the Boston Public Academy for the Magical Arts and Sciences. I was speaking to her and she is looking to move back to Great Britain as her father is very ill. She was Chief Potions Master of the American Council of Magic for several years and was Chairman of the American Council of Potions and Vice President of the American Council of Magic for four terms. She is quite brilliant and we worked together until last year when her father became very ill._

_No, do not buy any supplies for Harry. We will wait and see what happens next year._

_Severus_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_I have contacted and hired Pomona Spore to the position of Potions Instructor for this upcoming year. She knows a lot about potions, both British and American, and she said that she would like to continue her research into a cure for lycanthropy. I would still like for you to come and be part of the Hogwarts Staff if possible. I have actually spoken to St. Mungo's and they have agreed to fund a position in all but salary. You would have your own lab, teach only one class a week, and spend the rest of the time doing research with 5th, 6th, and 7th years as well as apprentice students. The position will not be available until the beginning of the next school year. Therefore, you can be with Harry when he attends Hogwarts._

_Albus_

* * *

><p><em>Albus,<em>

_That is great. If I am available, then I will consider accepting. However, I am going to be teaching at Boston James Academy. They are giving me the position of Potions Master and Professor for one year, because their regular Potions Mistress is out on Maternity leave. _

_Severus_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_That is wonderful. Now you will be well prepared to teach at Hogwarts when you are finished at Boston James, and you and Harry can come together._

_Albus_

* * *

><p><em>Albus,<em>

_I will put it bluntly, since you cannot take a hint. Harry is not going to Hogwarts and neither am I. _

_Am. I. Clear. _

_Severus_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_Ms. Spore arrived yesterday and has already started writing her lesson plans. I know that you will enjoy working with her and that you two will get along famously with the rest of the staff. Now, are you willing to be Assistant Head of House for Ravenclaw? It comes with a stipend and private quarters. I look forward to seeing you and Harry._

_ I have taken the liberty of buying Harry a small bag of lemon drops. This letter is also an international portkey for when you are ready to come here. Simply tap it three times with your wand or say the password. You know me well enough to know the password._

_Albus _

* * *

><p><em> Albus,<em>

_For the last time, NO._

_**Harry. Is. Not. Going. To. Hogwarts. **_

_Not next year, and not ever. If He-who-must-not-be-named returns, which you should be getting off your wrinkled butt and preventing, then Harry will be safer here in America. Oh, the prophecy is your main concern. _

_I. Do. Not. Care._

_The killing of dark lords is for adults, not children and I will NOT have you using my son as a pawn and tool. So, get up off your wrinkled old butt, take your too many names, and do something to prevent You-know-Who's return. _

_I am warning you. If you attempt to manipulate me, or kidnap Harry, I will pursue your punishment to the fullest extent of the law._

_Snape_

* * *

><p>Author's note: Although the relationship between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape is not the same as in the book, both have a begrudging respect for each other. Snape does not like Dumbledore's conniving and does not hesitate to stand up to him. Dumbledore respects this.<p>

Pomona Spore descended from the author of the textbook that Snape (canon universe; books) uses for potions. She is also a very dear friend of Snape's because she was his boss for 7 years. She is a very kind woman and very wise. She will watch Dumbledore like a hawk, especially concerning Harry.

Dumbledore finds his plans for Harry have been altered. When he found that Snape took Harry, he thought it was best not to upset Snape. When he found them in America, he decided to let them stay there because Americans did not support Voldemort. American Wizards also have some very…unique defensive spells. There are also 2 American potions that can strip a wizard or witch of his/her magical powers; one is temporary and used during trials; the other is permanent and is used as a punishment for using the unforgivable curses. While this potion does strip the person of the ability to use his or her magic, it does not prevent them from having magical children. There is no reverse potion to give squibs magic.


	5. Letters between Fudge and Snape

**BETWEEN SEVERUS SNAPE AND CORNELIUS FUDGE:**

_Severus Snape:_

_My name is Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Great Britain. I hereby request that you return immediately with Harry James Potter. If you do so, I will officially drop the charges of treason and kidnapping. I have spoken to the other ministers and the Wizengamot. They have all agreed to drop the charges should you return immediately. We simply wish to know for ourselves that Harry Potter is doing well because he is the Boy-Who-Lived after all, and he is important._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister for Magic_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

* * *

><p><em>Minister Cornelius Fudge,<em>

_I will return temporarily with Harry James Snape nee Potter. I will return to allow everyone to see that he is doing quite well._

_ However, Harry will be attending the Boston James Academy of Magic. I also have my job here in America to think of. Harry is infinitely safer here in America as Voldemort has almost no supporters and there are many more Aurors here than in Great Britain. Also the Boston James Academy of Magic has as many protections on it as Hogwarts, perhaps even more so. Harry is excited about attending Boston James and I will be teaching there as well._

_I will be coming to Great Britain the first week of June. I hope to speak to you then._

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master, 1st Class, American Council of Magic_

_Associate Potions Master Boston James Academy of Magic_

* * *

><p><em>Severus Snape:<em>

_That will be fine. Eleven members of the Wizengamot will meet you in Courtroom One. It is an informal meeting, and you will not need a lawyer. They will simply ask young Harry Potter some questions and determine for themselves if you are taking good care of him. Among the members will be Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, myself, Pius Thicknesse, Thomas Montague, and six other members. Dumbledore will not be among them as he has recused himself of this particular function because of his friendship with you and young Harry._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister for Magic_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

* * *

><p>Author's note: Fudge is still an idiot. He is very unpopular because of his blunder in admitting that he did not know about Harry's disappearing. He is also very unpopular because he is seen as weak. He will be fired in Harry's first year. I think I will have him create a very stupid trap that will see him removed almost immediately.<p>

This is not my best chapter.

* * *

><p>Okay, I have managed to revise and update through here. What do you think so far of the revisions?<p> 


	6. Letters between Malfoy and Snape

**BETWEEN LUCIUS MALFOY AND SEVERUS SNAPE:**

_Severus,_

_I have used my influence at the ministry on your behalf. You owe me one! I will visit one day in America._

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

><p><em>Lucius,<em>

_I have no doubt you will gleefully collect the debt that I owe upon your visit. How is Draco? How is Narcissa?_

_Severus_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_Draco is doing fine and is going to be the best student at Hogwarts, of that I have no doubt._

_Narcissa is doing better now that we are back home and no longer have to hide. _

_Want to make a little bet about how much better Draco will do than Harry?_

_Lucius_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_Since you are coming to Great Britain to assure the Wizengamot of the Welfare of Harry, I will be there to speak on your behalf. _

_I will have my lawyers standing by in case something goes wrong._

_Lucius_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_I have got some GREAT news. Narcissa is pregnant. _

_Lucius_

* * *

><p><em>Lucius,<em>

_That is wonderful. Congratulations._

_Harry once asked why he couldn't have a little brother. He was 2 and thought Ms. Jones was his mother. Ms. Jones is Harry's squib nanny. Well, until he was 3 he called her mamma, and mummy. _

_Harry is not going to Hogwarts. The schools in America are much better and he will be away from certain undue influences!_

_Severus_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_I am sorry to hear that Harry will not be attending Hogwarts. Draco was looking forward to meeting him. Perhaps we can meet you when you come for the informal meeting with the Wizengamot. I have been assured by Cornelius several times that the charges will be dropped officially once you present yourself and Harry. I suggest you contact a lawyer to have that person standing by just in case Dumbledore tries something. Remember back with Grindelwald, when he tried to manipulate the Auror training program. Well, he tried to get the Ministry to allow Aurors to train Hogwarts fifth years and up. Sometimes I swear that man is not only mental but also lazy. The last time it looked like a dark lord was rising, after He-who-must-not-be-named fell, he tried to recruit and train several young Hogwarts students. I was appalled, as was the entire Board of Governors; they suspended him without pay for 3 days to make a point and since he backed off, I thought the point had been made. _

_Lucius _

* * *

><p><em>Lucius,<em>

_Albus has not always been that way. During his first few years as Headmaster, up until our school years, he would vehemently deny anyone who even thought about training young children to fight, other than the normal defense courses. Mom says, when one Auror tried to suggest it at a Wizengamot meeting and get it approved, he almost came blows with the man. But he would not even entertain the idea; he did say he would consider letting seventh years take a pre-Auror course and test to see if they would qualify for the program. I wonder what has changed him. _

_Severus_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_I do not know, but this change in behavior is recent. I have business in America in September. How about I bring Draco by for a visit or actually, can I bring Draco and have you watch him? He is going through a stage where he finds America fascinating, trying to imitate their accents and all that. Yesterday, when Cissy asked him to take the rubbish to the magical shed for the elves to remove, he said, "Mom. It's not a rubbish bin, it's a garbage can. Crikey, I mean Gee Whiz Mom," which earned him 5 minutes with his nose in the corner. Cissy is going to the healers later to have a scan of the baby. _

_Lucius._

* * *

><p><em>Lucius,<em>

_I am so glad to hear about Cissy. It is such wonderful news. _

_Yes, Ms. Jones will be happy to watch Draco. I will pull Harry out of school that day, unless you want Draco to attend as a guest. They allow international persons to attend one or two days as a guest to see the American Wizarding Education. Harry is going into the tens class and will only be there until 1 PM. The syllabi I received indicates that he will be learning Runes, Arithmancy, Rudimentary Charms, Transfiguration theory, DADA Theory, and Potions Theory. I will speak with Headmistress about Draco. _

_When you get here, I will introduce you to a brand of Firewhiskey you will find has a most…amusing taste. It is called Mugwump Wandless Firewhiskey. It is not like Blishen's Firewhiskey. You cannot get drunk off of this; well, you cannot get drunk off one glass. _

_Severus_

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_I will be happy to allow Draco to see a day at an American school. We will be staying the weekend, so I will arrive on Friday and leave late Monday. _

_I'll let Draco attend with Harry on Friday._

_I would be most curious to taste something you find amusing. American Firewhiskey sounds intriguing. _

_I will see you September 15._

_Lucius_

* * *

><p><em>Lucius, <em>

_I have spoken with the Headmistress and she said it would be fine for Draco to be a guest student for Friday. That Monday, Harry is out of school for a teacher's meeting, so he and Draco can have some American fun. You'll see when you get here._

_Severus_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Mugwump Wandless Firewhiskey is an American brand of firewhiskey. Lucius is curious as to how the Americans would make Firewhiskey taste unique, so he decides he wants a bottle, if only for the uniqueness of having one. He can afford one himself, but decides to have this little bet. The firewhiskey is actually fixed without magic, hence the Wandless, and is fixed using one muggle ingredient mixed with the other ingredients: cherries. This causes a unique reaction with the magical ingredients. The firewhiskey causes the same warming sensation but when you drink it, you first get warm, then you taste the cherries, then various other flavors, then you actually taste the whiskey, then you get warm again. There are versions of this brand, sold at joke stores, which cause harmless sensations and reactions such as blue hair or burping green gas, but Severus is not going to buy him these versions; you cannot get drunk on the joke versions.<p> 


	7. Letters to and from the lawyer

_**BETWEEN NIGEL JAMES GREENGRASS AND HARRY POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE**_

_Dear Mr. Nigel James Greengrass,_

_My name is Harry James Potter. I understand that you were my parents' lawyer. I want to ask you to please be my lawyer and help me make sure my father, Professor Severus Snape, is exonerated at his trial. I want to testify that he has kept me happy and safe and I want the charges of kidnapping dropped. Please help. _

_Awaiting your reply_

_Harry James Potter (Snape)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Harry James Potter-Snape,<em>

_I would be happy to assist you and your family once again. I have filed a request with the Wizengamot to have you testify at a hearing. Speaking to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, he agreed that instead of a trial, they would have a hearing with 11 members of the Wizengamot to determine if they should have a trial with the full Wizengamot. You will come to the trial the first week of June and testify. I will be there to ask you questions during your testimony and will be the only one allowed to do so since I am your official legal representative. If Mr. Snape is exonerated, I will be happy to allow you to make the adoption into his family legal. As I know, and you may know, in America, blood adoption is legal. However, it is not legal here in Great Britain, but they recognize it as legal in America. I will be happy to come to America as a witness to any legal proceedings you may have in this manner. I urge caution, as a blood adoption cannot be undone and you would forever be Harry James Potter-Snape and as the only heir, the Potter and Snape clans would be forever merged._

_I will also write to Mr. Snape and inform him of our correspondence._

_Yours,_

_Nigel James Greengrass, esquire_

_Order of Merlin, 2nd Class_

_Honorary Member of the Wizengamot_

_Consultant Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Severus Tobias Snape,<em>

_My name is Nigel Greengrass, a lawyer for the Potter family. I was recently contacted by Mr. Harold James Potter about the upcoming Wizengamot hearing. I will be there to assist Mr. Potter with his testimony and to also assist you with the hearing. I have heard from Albus Dumbledore and from others on your behalf. Professor Dumbledore has agreed to pay for half of the legal costs and Mr. Potter will be able to pay for the second half. I wish to convey to you that a hearing rather than a trial is a positive sign; however, do not assume that things will be easy. Mr. Thomas Montague will be the lawyer against us. He is a most formidable opponent and he will likely argue for the Wizengamot to pursue a full trial. Fortunately, Mr. Malfoy and a few others have agreed to testify on your behalf. Unfortunately, Pius Thicknesse, who has a lot of influence, has for some reason taken the side of the opposition. However, Ms. Bones, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Scrimgeour have all agreed to testify on your behalf as well as professors from Hogwarts. I did not tell Mr. Potter any of this. His testimony will be heard on the second day of the trial and Mr. Montague will not be allowed to question him as he is a minor and I am his family's official legal representative. He has filed a request with the Wizengamot to cross examine, and will hear the decision soon. I will let you know immediately._

_Nigel James Greengrass, esquire_

_Order of Merlin, 2nd Class_

_Honorary Member of the Wizengamot_

_Consultant Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Nigel James Greengrass, esquire,<em>

_I have heard from my friend Lucius Malfoy. He has informed me that Ms. Amelia Bones has agreed to help with the defense of myself during the hearing. I will let you and Ms. Bones work out the details of if or how you will work together. _

_Severus Tobias Snape_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Snape,<em>

_I have spoken with Ms. Bones and we are going to work together. I have never had the honor of working with Ms. Bones before and it is something I am greatly looking forward to as she is a most formidable opponent and is a most honored member of the Wizengamot. She is a top lawyer and was a most formidable Auror. Working with her is a honor and privilege._

_Because of this, I will offically wave my normal fee that I add on to anytime I consult with another lawyer._

_Nigel James Greengrass, esquire_

_Order of Merlin, 2nd Class_

_Honorary Member of the Wizengamot_

_Consultant Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Don't worry, Mr. Scrimgeour has enough influence to put Mr. Thicknesse in his place. This makes Thicknesse the one to assassinate him, which is what I always suspected.<p> 


	8. After the letters

After reading Dumbledore's last letter, a small, tiny, almost non-existent smile came to Severus's face. It was clear the password was lemon drops because of the subtle clue in the letter.

"Albus, you old manipulative fool. You are funny, hilarious, and very amusing," said Severus to himself in his most sarcastic voice.

"What does man-put-lative mean, Dad?"

"It is manip-u-la-tive and it means that he tries to make things go a certain way. Oh, Professor Dumbledore may have the best of intentions but you know what Ms. Jones says about those, especially when you try to help her cook."

Harry's face went all serious, he scrunched up his nose and said, "The road to hell is paved with good thoughts and well intentions young man, you clean up this mess and then go to your room, and just wait till your father gets home…I just do not know where I've gone wrong sometimes," Harry said in his lightest "girl" voice while shaking the finger of his right hand as hard as he could.

Severus looked at Harry and then laughed very quietly. Ms. Jones was standing right behind Harry.

"Harold Snape! I do not sound like that!" said Ms. Jones as she scowled at Harry, "My voice is much more fair and feminine, and I shake the finger of my left hand, not my right."

Harry looked at her like he'd seen a ghost, and then she burst out laughing. Harry started laughing too and Severus was chuckling lightly to himself. Then Ms. Jones stopped laughing and said, "Oh, you think you're funny are you?" and she started tickling Harry mercilessly until he was crying, "That will teach you to do it right little mister," said Ms. Jones. She then swatted Harry on the behind playfully and said, "Upstairs with you young man; Time for your bath and then straight to bed; No buts," said Ms. Jones. Harry walked, slowly, upstairs.

"Well, Severus, how are things going in Great Britain?"

"Well, everything is all set. Mr. Greengrass is going to be my lawyer and he has given some very good news. Lucius Malfoy, an old…friend of mine has used his influence in my favor as well, so things should go well."

"Good. I will be taking a bit of a vacation while you and Harry are gone to Great Britain for the trial. I will be visiting my sister in California. She…she wants me to quit and come work for her at her shop. She sells potions ingredients and she wants me to help. I didn't know how to answer…" said Ms. Jones but she was cut off by a pair of arms wrapped around her legs.

"Don't quit Ms. Jones. You can't quit. You're the closest thing I have to a mom and I don't want you to quit. What would we do without you? Dad and I can't make it without you…please don't quit," said Harry, crying into her skirt.

Ms. Jones just looked down at Harry in surprise. She didn't have a clue that Harry would think of her like a mother. She rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Harry, I am not going to quit, but I don't know if your dad would want me to move to Great Britain with him. I'm just an old squib…and…"

"Ms. Jones, if you would move with us, I would be happy to keep you in our employment. You can see why and I feel the same way. I just cannot imagine things without you. Perhaps when Harry is older you can…consider retirement, but for as long as you want a job, no matter where we are, you have a job with me," said Snape, "And I find it a bit hurtful that you would even consider that I would think of you as 'just an old squib' indeed!"

"Mr. Snape…Severus…I…Okay… but there is one thing I would like to change. I want to have a yearly vacation, to go visit my sister. She is not as healthy as she used to be and it worries me, she had a wizarding disease something called Dragonpox and it left her very weak, even though she pulled through. So…"

"Say no more Ms. Jones…You will have 3 weeks of paid vacation each year, and I will see to your transportation. Since your sister is a witch, my house elf Stoff can take you to and from her home, and will assist you in your daily duties at your request, with my permission of course."

"Very well, then let's shake on it."

Severus took Ms. Jones's hand and shook it. Harry then took Ms. Jones's hand and shook it too.

"Now, young man, I do believe it is time for you to go to bed. Did you brush your teeth, let me see…" Ms. Jones said as she looked at Harry's teeth and smelled his breath, "Ew…little-boy-un-brushed-teeth-breath…you march yourself up those stairs and brush your teeth young man…Go," said Ms. Jones.

So Harry went upstairs and brushed his teeth. Ms. Jones inspected and approved them. Then she tucked him in and Severus came in and told him goodnight. Ms. Jones then told him a story from the American Book of Wizarding tales. She told him the story of Donald and the Genie, in which a muggle, oddly enough, named George, was walking on the beach and found a genie's bottle. When he opened it and the genie offered him three wishes. George had everything he could want, so he simply wished that his family would always have enough food to eat and share with the less fortunate, that he would always have a spare cloak to share with someone who did not have one and that the genie could be free from slavery to the bottle. The genie was greatly impressed with his selfless gifts and blessed him, "You sir are a selfless man, so I will give you a great blessing. As I did many thousands of years ago in Great Britain, I give you a gift of great power. I give you and your family, your wife and your children, the power of magic. I give you the ability to use a wand and, so long as your heart and your family's hearts remain pure and selfless, I give those of your blood great power. But heed this warning, Should those of your blood become greedy and power hungry, they will be cursed to bear the burden of never knowing true love or true friendship. This curse will remain until it is broken by an act that rejects power and greed."

"And with that, the first American Wizard was born and his name was Mr. George James, founder of the Boston James Academy of Magic. He established our laws and when he saw his fellow wizards mistreating house elves and goblins, he immediately forbade their mistreatment here in America. And his descendent, Mr. Austin James sits on the American Council of Magic as an honorary member, and is Chief of Governors at the Boston James Academy of Magic. To this day, every child of the James family, on their sixth birthday is told this very story and is warned that Greed and Hunger for Power will bring great shame to themselves and to their family. It is also said that the bottle of the Genie rests on their Mantle and is part of their family crest. The bottle, is ordinary now, except for being protected by an unbreakable charm; the Genie was freed so the Genie's magic no longer resides in the bottle. The end."

Ms. Jones looked down at Harry, who was sound asleep. She smiled, and tucked him in. "Little imp, if you didn't have so much love in your heart…the world would be that much darker," she said as she kissed him goodnight.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: American Wizards do not get Dragon Pox. They get Troll Pox, which causes boils that ooze pus and stink like a troll, hence the name. It lasts 3 days. When American Wizards travel, they take a potion which acts like a muggle inoculation. They have no immunity to Dragon Pox otherwise as Troll Pox is not a variant. Harry got Dragon Pox when he was small and traveled with Snape to Australia to visit his Aunt.<em>

_The story about the genie is not really true. The real story is that Mr. George James was actually the Wizard son of a squib who fled England. In fact, many of the squibs fled Great Britain to America to escape persecution. Many of them married muggles, half-bloods and muggle-born wizards/witches who were also escaping persecution. That is why Voldemort had no supporters in America; almost none of them are pure bloods; almost the entire population are half-blood. Also, because of this, many American Witches and Wizards are far more powerful than many Britain wizards and witches. The Headmistress of Boston James Academy of Magic is a witch, the descendant of a squib who fled the Black family; because the squib's children mixed with muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods, she is far more sane than the Blacks and is more powerful than Dumbledore. In fact, there is a 2 year program for graduates of Boston James Academy that trains them in nothing but wandless magic; you have to pass the test. _

_One more thing about American education of Wizards and Witches: There is a system of Wizarding college. Instead of becoming an apprentice, one goes to Magic College. In 2 years, one earns a Novice's License(equivalent to an Associate degree); in 4 years one earns a Professional's Level 1 License (equivalent to a Bachelor's degree); in 6 years one earns a Professional Level 2 License (equivalent to a Master's degree); in 8 years one earns a Mastery Level License (equivalent to a PhD). Because Severus earned his Potions Mastery in Great Britain, his Mastery is actually considered the same as a PhD; he also has earned an Honorary Mastery (Honorary PhD) for his work for the Council of Magic.  
><em>


	9. Ms Figg

_Please remember this IS an alternate universe story._

_Snape and Harry live in America in Boston, with a squib nanny._

_Ms. Figg has a sister who is a witch and a nephew who is a wizard._

_I really liked her character and decided that she would be more than a doddering eccentric cat-lady. She's Ms. Figg; she sells kneazle-cats and potion ingredients. This makes her quite comfortable. She is not Dumbledore's stooge. _

_I made a mistake earlier. It is now corrected._

* * *

><p>Ms. Figg:<p>

* * *

><p>Ms. Figg was walking down the street. Business was good. Her Kneazles-cats were selling rapidly and she was making a good living from them. She also grew and sold wormwood, Rose thorns, and Daisy roots as well. She also sold the de-thorned roses and daisies to a local muggle florist's shop. Yes, life was very good for her. She made a living in both the muggle and wizard worlds. She was not rich, but she lived a decent life. She owned a home and she shared a vault with a few galleons in it.<p>

The vault belonged to her sister, Constance Figg, a witch who worked in Diagon Alley. Arabella also had a nephew, Thomas James, TJ Figg, who was 9 years old and about to turn 10 years old. Constance had married a wizard from a very prestigious family, but after he insulted her sister and started abusing both her and TJ, she had to leave. His family tried to blackball her, but when the magical evidence about the abuse threatened the family's good name, they agreed to pay her 50 galleons a week, force her ex to move away to Australia and purchase TJ's school supplies while he attends Hogwarts, if she dropped all charges. She agreed to this but only if the family made sure that her ex stayed in Australia and never came near her or TJ.

She and Constance met and spoke once a week at the Leaky Cauldron. If she had muggle money she wanted to convert and deposit, Constance did it for her. She was walking home, after meeting with Constance and asking her to buy her nephew a book on Quidditch and a poster of his favorite team. She would be there at his birthday party, like she was every year. Her sister agreed and she left to go home and tend to her kneazles-cats. Constance asked her if she could bring an older kitten, one of her smarter kittens, to give to TJ as Constance thought he might be ready.

She heard someone walking behind her. She withdrew her pepper spray and turned around. Standing behind her was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"I assure you, Ms. Figg, you will not need that," he said, indicating her pepper spray. Albus was the one who got her the job raising and selling Kneazles and cross-breeds. He also encouraged her to sell the plants that she raised.

"Albus, what brings you here on such a night," she said. "And what could you possibly want from me this time?" she thought to herself.

"Well, Arabella, Harry and Severus are traveling here. Harry is used to having a squib as a nanny. I know you are generally busy, but could you come to Hogwarts and help take care of Harry for a few days. I will be willing to pay you 15 galleons for the week," said Dumbledore.

"Really, Harry has a squib as a nanny?" said Arabella, acting amazed at this information. It was uncommon for squibs to be part of the wizard world in Great Britain. Her arrangement only came because she was 'friends' with Dumbledore. She had to admit that she did use this to her advantage but she did not deny his manipulative nature. Of course, Arabella knew all about Harry and Snape because of her American cousin, Lori Jones, also a squib. Lori is her favorite cousin, probably because she is the only other squib in the family, but also because she is a good person. Every 6 months, Arabella travels to California to meet with Lori and her sister. They have a good time and enjoy many 'American' things. Lori was so happy when she got the job as Nanny to Harry. Arabella often thought about moving to America, but she just could not leave her nephew. If anything happened to Constance, Arabella would become his legal guardian.

"Yes. Harry has been raised in America. In America, many families do not have house elves; they have squibs that serve as maids, butlers and nannies. They are, from what I hear, treated quite well. Some even work with the Council of Magic to keep the muggles unaware of the wizard world over there. Some are even potions masters, for the potions that do not require wands. It works out quite well."

"Really?" Arabella said, once again feigning surprise.

"Oh yes, you see they have created a bracelet which prevents a child's accidental magic so that their squib nannies can take them into the muggle world and have them interact and play with muggle children. That is what causes them to have such a positive attitude toward muggles. That is why Voldemort had almost no support from the Americans. My contacts in America said that they were most eager to fight him."

"Okay, well I will agree to help care for Harry. You will arrange transport to and from Hogwarts."

"Yes. I will send a house elf to personally pick you up and drop you back off. Thank you, Arabella."

"You're welcome," she said.

Arabella resumed her walk home without incident. She looked at her kneazle-cats and wondered which kitten would be best to give TJ. Then one of the kittens rubbed against her leg and purred, as if reading her mind.

"Well, you might be the one. Do you think you could keep up with a 9-year-old wizard, and keep him out of trouble," she asked the kitten.

The kitten actually seemed to think a moment, and then started purring. She took this as a yes, and decided that this was the kitten for TJ. She took a collar, made from leather, and put it on the kitten. The kitten then fell asleep on her couch. She took to watching TV and making her supper before she went to bed. Then she remembered what Dumbledore said about Harry Potter.

"Now why would he think that I would be a good babysitter just because I am a squib? Lori always said that Harry is a good boy. I should floo Snape and see what he as to say about this," said Ms. Figg to herself.

She took her floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "International Floo call, Severus Snape, 110 Terrace Lane, Boston, America," she shouted. The flames flared red while connecting to the International Floo network. The flames then flared blue while connecting to the American Floo Network. The flames then turned green and she stuck her head in. She couldn't step through, nor could Severus because International floo connections did not allow for travel, just talking. Ms. Figg told Severus everything. He told her not to worry about it and said that Dumbledore probably figured that having a squib babysitter might be a way to control Harry and simply wanted to see if Harry would respond to Ms. Figg just because she was a squib like her cousin Lori Jones. They ended the floo call.

* * *

><p>The next day, while her sister was visiting to look at the kitten, she got a howler, from Dumbledore, berating her for talking on the floo network and violating security. Her sister placed the howler in a stasis field so that it could not destroy itself. She then called an Auror friend of hers, one Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks performed a spell which made the howler repeat itself and it gently berated Ms. Figg for making an unsecured floo network call to Severus, talking about Harry when anyone could listen in and assuring her that he had no ulterior motives. Tonks snorted at that.<p>

"Like the old man has any motive but ulterior," said Tonks.

She took a statement from both witches, and wrote her own statement and used the floo to take it to her mentor, Mad Eye Moody, who simply sighed at the antics of one Albus, made a note to fine Albus 1500 galleons for violating the floo network and privacy of one Ms. Arabella Figg. He also made sure to make security arrangements for Harry Potter (Snape) to stay at a location known only to him, Shacklebolt, and Tonks. He also sent a note asking the minster to not tell about Harry Potter's visit during the trial until the day it started. The minister agreed, probably the smartest thing he's done all month.

* * *

><p><em>Constance and TJ Figg are both Original Characters. They are not canon. Constance's ex-husband is from a very old, very rich family with a very good name. They are also not canon. When the magical evidence threatened to ruin the family's reputation and good name, they gave in to Constance's terms and the rest is stated above. The 50 galleons a week (250 pounds) is not from her ex but from his family and is more hush money than anything else. He is currently in Australia, at the family's home and running the Australian branch of the family business. He wouldn't dare cross his mother, father, aunts and uncles so that's why he isn't coming back to England. His family is civilized toward Constance but not more than that.<em>

_Oh, and the Howler that Dumbledore sends is very 'gentle' because Dumbledore is most dangerous when he speaks softly. _

_And Dumbledore will redeem himself.  
><em>


	10. That Toad Woman

That Toad-woman:

Dolores Umbridge was happy. Anyone who knew Dolores knew that she was only happy when she was doing something sadistic and cruel. Dolores was very happy. This was almost the happiest day of her life; it was not the happiest but it did come close.

The happiest day of her life was when she gave herself to a death eater in exchange for letting him into the Umbridge home to kill her parents and her filthy squib brother. How dare they give him half of the family money! He wasn't even magical. He had no business living much less having his filthy muggle education provided for; who cares if he was a brilliant scientist; he was a filthy muggle and should have been put down like the beast he was. Coming home to Aurors swarming her house because of the dark mark, pretending shock and then hurt and grief had advanced her career by leaps and bounds and no one even knew that she was the one who had the filthy blood traitors and that filthy muggle beast killed. Her Dark Lord had been pleased with her and rewarded her handsomely. Then that filthy little boy had to go and kill him. No matter, he had his horcruxes and was able to come back soon. She would see to it that he came back. She spent years gathering the things she needed, pulling in favors, having potions brewed and putting together the things that her Dark Lord would need.

Dolores was happy today because two laws had been passed. Each law, when by itself, was innocent enough. The first law simply tightened security and made it mandatory to have certain wards in certain places. The second law forbade the hiring of werewolves who did not take the wolfsbane potion. Soon she would put other laws in place that would make life so hard for werewolves that the filthy beasts would leave Great Britain. Of course her plans did not stop with those filthy dogs.

Each of the laws that she carefully planned, when written, would be innocent alone; when the laws were put together with a final piece of legislation she had planned, they would make it impossible to hire anyone who was not pureblood and 100% human. Finally, those filthy beasts would know their place. The dirty half bloods, the stupid mudbloods, the disgusting squibs and worst of all those tainted with the blood of creatures and beings would finally know their place at the foot of their betters!

Dolores Umbridge was happy. This made most of her colleagues cringe, wondering why she was happy and who she was harming to make her so happy.


	11. Misdeeds of Albus Dumbledore

Severus Tobias Snape did not trust Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as far as he could throw him, and in some cases, not even that much. So the very first thing that Severus did with the portkey was to take it to an Auror at the council, a friend of his, Tobias Smith. Severus was very amused that Smith's first name was the same as his middle name and they became friends. Severus found out that Tobias's great-grandfather was a Snape, and from England. He was a squib who fled to America, changed his name to Smith, married another squib, and started the wizard family of Smith, which despite being a common name in the Muggle world, was the only Smith family in the American Wizard world. Severus also found this amusing, though only those who truly knew him could tell.

Tobias was angry when Severus showed up.

"Severus, come, I have much to show you about this portkey. First of all, it is a portkey but far from simple or harmless. There are several spells. First, there are 2 body bind curses, one is tuned to the magical signature you had when you first came here. The second is weak, as if for a child. Then there are two stunner spells, one for you and one for a child. Third, there is a minor obliviate which is for you. Fourth, there is a magic binding spell, I assume for Harry, since it would prevent tracking, even by a house elf. Fifth, is a minor spell, I assume toward you, which would alter your perception of Harry, and possibly make you hate or dislike him strongly. That's all I got off the scroll. The rest of the magic dissipated before I could capture and study it but it was likely only one or two other similar spells."

Now, Severus was angry. He incindioed the scroll. This set off an alarm in the room, and in the Headmaster's office. From the smoke, the form of the Albus rose up.

"If you are viewing this, then you have discovered the spells that I put on the portkey. I did not think it was possible that you could do this Severus, so you must have had help. When this image finishes speaking, it will Obliviate you, all of those around you, and put you under a spell to compel you to use the alternate portkey," at that the image froze. Tobias was moving his wand in a very complicated manner, sweat pouring off his brow. "Quickly, go get help," he said, concentrating on the stasis spell that he was casting to prevent the image from dissipating.

Severus ran out of the room and next door into the Auror lounge, where the Aurors take breaks, rest, and sometimes sleep if they have a long shift. "Quick, Tobias needs help!" he stated as he threw open the door.

Three Aurors rushed out of the lounge and into Tobias's office. They saw him casting the stasis spell and two of them quickly joined in, while the third one setup the spell capture device. After 30 minutes, the Auror finally had the device setup to capture all but the killing curse.

"We are ready to go," he said, and they quit casting the stasis charm.

"You must realize that this is for the light. Harry must grow up, tough and the Dursley's can do that. He must grow up in a home that does not spoil him or coddle him. Once you activate the portkey, it will bring you to my office as I have made the portkey to move through the wards. Then, I will alter your memories so that you do not remember Harry as your son. Then I will alter Harry's memories so that he remembers growing up with the Dursley's and alter their memories as well. Then, we will rescue him from the Dursley's and he will be so grateful, that his service to the light will be ensured!" With that, the image dissipated and a powerful stunner went into the spell capture device, causing it to almost overload.

"Well, that was interesting. Did your magical recording device capture all of that Tobias?" said the Auror who setup the capture device.

"Yes, I believe it did, Tom, and I believe we now have enough evidence to bring Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore up on international criminal charges," said Tobias.

"I do not believe that you should do so at this time," said Severus, "My hearing will be before the partial Wizengamot. I will contact Mr. Greengrass, and make sure that anti-spell wards are cast by Aurors before the hearing. I will also make sure they capture the signature of whomever tries to cast a spell to influence the hearing, and if we can add judicial misconduct, and judicial tampering to the charges, it would remove him from the Wizengamot, pending investigation. The law is automatic and not even the entire Wizengamot can change it. You then bring him up on international charges, it would take away most of his power and influence, which would hurt him worse than Azkaban ever could."

"Use my floo to call your Mr. Greengrass; it has been spelled to be an international floo and is also very secure against eavesdropping," said Tobias as he motioned to his floo.

Severus took the special blue floo powder and threw it into the fire that Tobias had started. He then called out, "International Floo Call, England, Mr. Nigel Greengrass, Offices of Greengrass and Greengrass," shouted Severus. The fire flared red, then blue, and finally green. He heard someone call out, "Yes, who's there?"

"Severus Snape for Nigel Greengrass," said Severus when he stuck his head in the fire.

"Ah, Severus Snape, I wondered if I would meet you before the hearing. How may I help you, Mr. Snape?" asked a very friendly Nigel Greengrass.

"Albus Dumbledore sent us a portkey, laced with a few illegal spells. He will be charged, by the American Council of Magic, on international misuse of magic, curses, spells and charms. That is going to happen after the trial. What I need from you is to contact an Auror you trust to spell the Wizengamot chambers so that not even Dumbledore can cast a spell, but it will make him think that he can, and will record his attempts. I also would like it if you could setup a magical recording so that anything he says or does is recorded truthfully and without possibility of him knowing," said Severus.

"Ah, I know just the person to help us; well, it will take three Aurors actually to cast the spells powerfully enough, but that is no problem. Hugo Savage, the recently retired Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, the current Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Alastor Moody, the current Chief Auror of Wards and Security. It would be better if he had Rufus and Kingsley in on this as they are very powerful and even though Kingsley is still just an Apprentice, Rufus trusts him and says he is immensely powerful. Would this be acceptable, Mr. Snape?" said Nigel.

"Yes, and please, call me Severus," stated Severus.

"Good, now, Severus, I suggest you travel by Muggle plane, I will contact Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin, two very good people whom I know I can trust, to pick you up from the Airport. I will see you in a few days," said Nigel.

Severus said, "Minerva raised me as her own son, so that will be more than acceptable."

Nigel closed the call.

* * *

><p>Severus apparated back home. It had been an interesting day. He had made a firm decision, Harry would not be going to Hogwarts so long as Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster. He would let Harry go if Minerva was Headmistress, but not unless Albus was gone.<p>

He took out his two-way mirror. "Minerva McGonagall," he said to the mirror. A minute later and the mirror flashed, showing Minerva's kind but stern face.

"Mom, I have some news" he stated and then told her everything that happened. To say Minerva was shocked and angry was an understatement. Minerva was ready to Avada Kedavra the old coot right then. "How DARE he mess with My Grandson and my SON!" she was shaking with rage; the mirror began to grow warm in Severus's hand.

"Mom, wait! We are going to make sure he is punished legally. I have a plan," he said, and then explained the entire plan in detail. "How very…Slytherin of my little Ravenclaw," she said, using that tone with him. He smirked. "Well, how's dad?"

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips. Her ex-husband, Alastor Moody was still her best friend and if he would stop being so stubborn, she would marry him again. Moody was convinced that she would get hurt if he didn't divorce her publically and stay divorced. They argued about it and argued about it, but finally she agreed to stay friends, and allow Alastor to have the kids as much as he wanted. His paranoia in the years had gotten worse, and he was beginning to be so paranoid that he would not even speak to her without first casting all kinds of spells to make sure she was who she said she was. "Alastor is not doing well, in my opinion. His paranoia grows worse each day. He won't speak to anyone unless he first casts multiple spells to confirm their identity and then he has to cast multiple privacy spells. Last week, he and I were in Diagon Alley, to buy Joey a Quidditch broom. You know he turns 7 next week and he has been asking if Harry will come to his birthday. After buying the broom, and allowing Alastor to put multiple anti-theft and anti-destruction and anti-crash charms on it, I thought we had had a good day. Then Lucius Malfoy showed up with his son, and I had to take Alastor's wand to prevent him from hexing the man into next week just for walking down the street! I gave him a very stern lecture before letting him go home through the floo. Of course he had to go 5 different places and use 3 portkeys before he actually went home. That man needs a mind healer, but he just won't listen," said Minerva, sounding both agitated and tired.

"Well, let me talk to him when I am there. I will ask him if he can come and live with me and Harry, to help protect Harry. Hopefully, once he is here in America, his paranoia will ease up," said Severus thoughtfully.

"Yes, well, if not, maybe you and the boys can convince him to see a mind healer. I have to go and prepare lesson plans and then the Old Coot wants to have a meeting about something or other, so I will see you later. Bye, Sev," said Minerva.

"Bye Mom," said Severus and they both disconnected.

* * *

><p>Harry was silently playing in his room with his stuffed dragons. He was having the black dragon chase the blue dragon as they roared at each other. "RRRRR, how dare you eat my deer, you little whelp," the black dragon roared. "Don't hurt me. I was hungry that's all. Don't hurt me!" said the 'scaredy' blue dragon as he 'ran away' from the black dragon. Harry was using his magic to make the animals move and talk, giving voices to both of them. His dad would be amazed at him using wandless magic, but Harry was just playing. He didn't hear his dad come to his room, and after a few minutes he looked up to see his dad gaping at him, though only those who knew him would have seen it as Severus Snape did not show his emotions in the normal sense.<p>

"Harry?" Severus started…

The animals fell and were silent. "Oh, I've misbehaved by making the animals dance, haven't I? Is this like the time I made Ms. Johnson's rabbit turn bright pink?" asked Harry.

"No no, that was…very good. You were not bad at all," said Severus, hiding his shock at such control.

Harry smiled and started to go back to playing, "Was there something you wanted, dad?"

"Yes, the portkey Albus sent us was…booby trapped. We are going to go by muggle airplane to England. You've never been on a Muggle plane but I know you like them," said Severus.

With that, Harry summoned a toy airplane from his desk and made it fly in a circle around him and then fly to Severus.

"How do you do that Harry?" said Severus.

"Uh…I just reach into myself and it sort of happens…I'm just playing…I do it all the time," said Harry a bit confused.

"Okay, when we get back from the hearing we need to talk about this. You are not in trouble, but it is important. You will not be attending Hogwarts while Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster. Hopefully, though, that will not be much longer. However, if things happen the way they should, your Granma will be taking over for him," said Severus.

"Granma Minny? Can we see her before we leave England and Granpa Moody?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Now, pack your things. Ms. Johnson will be up to help you," said Severus.

Harry went to his closet and pulled out his big suitcase. He took out his underwear, every pair he owned, and put them in the suitcase. Then he took out 3 shirts and 3 pair of pants. This filled the suitcase half way. He filled the rest of the suitcase with his toys.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Severus was on the phone with a squib-owned wizardmuggle travel agency. The squib, James Thompson, who owned it knew about wizards and had both wizards and muggles as his clients. His travel agency was called, "Magical Destinations," which was code for the wizards but still subtle enough to not be suspicious to muggles. He had 3 agents working for him, all squibs.

"Yes, so we need 3 tickets to London, for Tomorrow," said Severus.

"Right, I've got them, but you'll have to leave on the 12 noon flight as it's the only one that has any openings. Now, I am going to go ahead and let you know that since you are a first time customer, if you wish to change your flight, I will waive the normal change fee. I have 3 tickets that are held in reserve on a flight the day after tomorrow as the person who bought and paid for them canceled and took the option to sell me the tickets instead of get a refund," said James.

"That's fine. I will let you know if we change our minds," said Severus, "Thank you and Good bye."

"Thank you and enjoy your flight," said James.

* * *

><p>Ms. Johnson walked into Harry's room after packing her own suitcase.<p>

"Harry, you cannot take all of your toys," Ms. Johnson said as she removed the toys. She put back half of his underwear, and took out a smaller suitcase, then she packed 5 shirts, 5 pants, and 5 pajamas. Then she let him pick two toys to bring with him. He chose his stuffed black dragon, but Ms. Johnson said he could put that in his backpack as a carry on, so he chose his toy wand, and his Jr. Kids Potions kit, but Ms. Johnson said he couldn't take the potions kit, because he'd be on the plane. So he decided to take his wizarding game boy. She said that the wand and game boy were small enough that he could take one more toy, so he chose his stuffed griffin, Gerald.

"Now, tomorrow, we'll be going on the plane, so you can pack your carry on in the morning. I suggest a set of clothes and some underwear in case the luggage is lost. Also, you cannot use your wizard game boy because it will interfere with the plane, but you can bring it with you.

Harry was so excited that he wanted to pack his carry on right then, but Ms. Johnson said it was best to wait, because he had to put his toothbrush and toothpaste and shampoo in it first, and he'd have to use that stuff tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

><p>An Alarm finally wound down in Dumbledore's office; Dumbledore was not there to hear it because he was called away on an emergency. When it ceased, the portraits all agreed to not tell Dumbledore about it because they knew what the alarm was for. It was for that portkey with the illegal spells on it and they could not condone any headmaster using those spells. Over the past few years, darkness was growing in the current Headmaster. Even Headmaster Black was not that dark. Fawkes sensed the growing darkness and had already severed his bond, temporarily with the Headmaster. He knew that the darkness was an evil spirit and Dumbledore would have to fight the spirit; so far, Dumbledore was not fighting the darkness.<p>

When Dumbledore got back into his office, he gave Fawkes some food, and stroked the Phoenix briefly. When he pulled his hand away from the Phoenix, they were slightly singed. Dumbledore thought this was odd, as Phoenixes only burned those who were evil or who were possessed. Fawkes began to sing a song to strengthen the good within Dumbledore, hoping the old man would realize what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Severus has long trusted Minerva, ever since she rescued him from his abusive father and raised him, in secret, from the age of 12. His mother, a witch had died at the age of 8; she died in a potion's explosion. His father, a wizard of barely mediocre power, started getting drunk every Friday night after that. It started with simply getting drunk, yelling at Severus, and then passing out. Then it progressed to getting drunk, yelling at Severus, locking him in his room, and then passing out. Then it progressed to hitting and finally, his father was using painful curses and hexes to 'punish' Severus for his mother's death. At the age of 12, Severus had had enough and told Minerva McGonagall about the abuse, asking for help from the Gryffindor Head of House, after he had gotten back from Christmas holidays, having endured the cruciatus curse once per day after Christmas until he began to just hide from his father. She took the young boy to the infirmary and when the abuse was confirmed, she immediately informed her ex-husband, Alastor Moody. He and Amelia Bones came and took the memories of the abuse from Severus and Amelia Bones drew up an arrest warrant for Tobias Snape. They went to the Snape house, where they found Tobias Snape dead, having hung himself in the living room, from the rafters. Severus was told that his father had passed, but not how. He immediately asked Minerva if she could be his family. <em>

_She agreed. After all, if she could handle raising 2 boys and being Alastor Moody's wife, she could handle raising Severus Snape. She adopted him, because the Snape family was dead and the Prince Family did not want him. Her boys, twins named Austin and Benjy , were both in their 7th year, so they would soon graduate and both boys wanted to be curse breakers and were trained hard by their father. As soon as the adoption was final, Alastor came over to 'look the boy over' and found him to be 'more than acceptable' which was a great compliment from him. Every summer, for the first month, Alastor trained Severus. Soon Severus was as good at most things as Alastor and Alastor said, "You'd make a fine Auror, son, but your real talent is Potions," and so Severus pursued both, having his Potions Mastery at the age of 22 and his Auror's license 1 year before. _

_There is a group of wizards who study Muggle technology in order to duplicate it using magic. So far they have duplicated TVs, VCRs, Cell Phones, Game Boys, and Playstation 1. They have not been able to duplicate DVDs, Computers or the Playstation 2, but they are working on it. Also, TV's look like they did in the 60s and cell phones are big and bulky like they were in the 80's, brick with an antenna, no video, no text, and static. However, this does seem better than sticking your head in a fire every time you want to speak to someone. The cell phone uses a combination of a 2-way mirror, floo powder, and wizarding wireless type of magic. The cell phones are not very common but they are getting better. England does not have any wizard cell phones._

_Yes, Albus is possessed of a dark force. It is the force that makes most wizards turn dark and even he is not immune to it. In fact, thinking he is immune makes him more vulnerable to it than others. It was this that allowed the entity to enter him to possess him. No, the Entity is not Voldemort. It is a simple entity that enters wizards, makes them evil, while feeding on their magic. It leaves them once they are evil on their own._

_Severus Snape was a Ravenclaw. The reason he added Salazar to Harry's name is because he got his potions mastery at the same age that Salazar Slytherin Sr. got his mastery; also Salazar Slytherin Jr., also a potions master, was in Ravenclaw; in fact, he was the 1st to be sorted into Ravenclaw and 1st in his class. Severus Snape values intelligence and the Slytherin Family's mastery of potions. Also Severus Snape is a distant relation to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin; a Snape family cousin was Salazar Jr.'s 1st wife; she left him when he became moody and abusive; a Prince family cousin was Ravenclaw's son-in-law, married to her youngest daughter, the one not killed by the Bloody Baron.  
><em>


	12. Sirius Black  Mind Healer

_Here is my latest update to the story. I have classes and won't be updating for a while. I will try to continue the rewrite. This story is not being abandoned. I will update again but class is over in April so you may not get any more updates until after April. Apologies but class comes first. I hope you like this. I will try to do another one toward the end of March._

_Listen: I need good solid feedback on this chapter. I am sure that it is got some great parts, but I am not sure if it is my best work. So if you see ANYTHING wrong with this chapter, even a minor issue, please do not hesitate to PM me about it. I am asking for your help. I think the main thing is consistency. That's the main issue in my writing. So please, if anything you see is not consistent with the universe I have established, please let me know. (NOTE: Things are not consistent with the canon universe. Sirius is NOT in Azkaban, Peter did betray James and Lily but it was a (non-canon) female friend of Lily's that was the one who convinced them to choose Peter. She was Remus' girlfriend at the time. That is why he is no longer part of the wizard world; his heart is too broken. But that is for a later story if ever._

_Again, apologies for the lack of updates, both past and future. Thank you all for your read and reviews. Please continue to read and review. THANK YOU EVERYONE!_

* * *

><p>The MC for the Wizard, Witches, and Squibs Mind Healer's Conference was a good one. He was entertaining the Wizards, Witches and Squibs by telling a few jokes, most of which were ones that Mind Healer's would both get and appreciate. He told about the upcoming lectures, conference meetings, the various member meetings and so on. Then he got down to the keynote lecturer for the first night of the Conference, the Master Mind Healer, and possibly the most brilliant Mind Healer of the current century, Sirius Black.<p>

"And without any further ado, Master Mind-Healer Sirius Black," said the MC to the awaiting crowd.

There was a large round of applause as Sirius Black came out on stage in his Mind Healers robes. He took out his wand and pointed it to the screen and an image of the brain appeared. He took the podium, which had a sonorous charm cast upon it, so that he didn't have to cast one upon himself.

"Wizards and Witches, and Squibs, I have spent the last 2 years studying the effects of Dementors on various beings, creatures, animals and persons and the physical manifestations of such effects on the brain. We began by studying non-magical and magical rats." He flicked his wand at the screen and a much smaller brain, mostly red appeared.

"This is a magical scan of a non-magical rat's brain. After spending two years closely studying mundane technology of Xrays, MRIs, and other scans, we developed the magical equivalent, back in 1978; our magical scans have far surpassed the technology of the mundanes, going into details that the mundane technologies cannot now go into. For those of you wondering what the Xray, MRI and other scans are, if you will look at your programs, there is a pamphlet that gives a brief explanation of the scans developed and their mundane equivalents. For the purposes of this lecture, the brains are color coded. Red reveals healthy areas, green reveals areas of reduced blood flow, yellow reveals areas that I suspect are magical, and black reveals damage beyond the ability of repair with or without magic."

As you can see here," he flicked his wand at the screen moving the picture to another brain, one with black, green, and red spots, "The red area which encompassed the whole brain before, has been significantly reduced; the area of reduced blood flow indicates the physiological changes, and the black area indicates the areas of the brain affected the most by Dementors. This is the brain of a non-magical rat, after 16 hours exposure to a Dementor without shielding and non-stop."

There were murmurs among the audience. Sirius waited for the murmuring to die down and then continued. He flicked his wand at the screen and another brain appeared.  
>"As you can see here, this is the brain of a magical rat, before the same exposure."<br>The brain was nice and red, with only one or two tiny green spots. He flicked his wand at the screen and another brain appeared, one that was riddled with yellow, and red spots, and only one or two small, faint green spots.  
>"The yellow here is the area of the brain we believe responsible for magic in the rat. We are not entirely sure about this, but upon comparison to a mundane rat's brain, the two areas have entirely different structures."<p>

Sirius flicked his wand and another picture appeared; it was a brain with more green and one tiny black spot.  
>"Now, this brain picture is after 4 hours of exposure to the Dementor." He flicked his wand again and another brain appeared, one where the previous yellow area was black, the rest of the areas were green and only one area was red. "This is after another 8 hours of exposure to the Dementor, for a total of 12 hours of exposure. After this, the rat appeared to be in a state similar to those who have suffered the Dementor's kiss. We tried feeding the rat some safe ingredients, equivalent in effect to chocolate, but the condition deteriorated until," he flicked his wand again and a black brain appeared on the screen with only one single red spot, "The entire brain suffered catastrophic failure. Next we tried feeding the rat Phoenix tears, supplied by one Albus Dumbledore, but they also failed. Shortly after trying Unicorn tears, the rat died."<p>

Sirius took a sip of water and continued with his lecture, telling about how the next animal was a magical chimpanzee, how he had exposed 3 chimps to a Dementor, each at varying intervals, and finally gave a fourth chimp the Dementor's Kiss, with only minimal exposure. He showed their brains and the fourth chimp's brain was 15/16th red and 1/16th yellow before the kiss, it was 1/4 green, 1/2 yellow and 1/4 red after the kiss, and after a few days was all black, and a few hours later the chimp died. It had seemed that there was a surge in the yellow area from 1/16th of the brain to 1/4 of the brain after the kiss, as if the magic were trying to repair the damage. Indeed, after noticing this, Sirius applied the Dementor's kiss to a few more rats, a few magical cats, and finally, 3 more, different chimps. All scanners revealed the same effect, an enlargement of the yellow area, as if the magic were trying to compensate for the removal of the soul.

"So, in conclusion, it is imperative that we continue to study the effects of Dementors by moving on to studying the full effects on humans and other beings. As there are plenty of witches and wizards who are in Azkaban, we can begin by studying and charting scans of their brains, both magical and mundane, and use correlative techniques to compare and contrast scans of newer prisoners as well as guards and other visitors who experience less intense exposure and exposure of less duration. I am confident that within a few years we can fully understand Dementors and come up with an even more effective manner of not only defense, but perhaps even potions to counteract exposure and potions to defend and vaccinate persons against Dementor exposure. Already we have developed a potion which helps restore full blood flow and possibly full magical functionality to the brain after exposure in chimpanzees and rats. Thank you, you have been a fine audience. Are there any questions?"

A few people in the audience raised their hands. They each were directed to special sonorous charmed stands to state their question. The first person asked why he chose rats.

"Rats are relatively inexpensive and despite the differences in anatomy and physiology, rats have similar reactions as humans do. Rats, in the mundane world, are used because their reactions to certain chemicals are very similar and in some cases identical to human reactions to the same chemicals. My wife, Mary Ann Smith-Black is a mundane researcher with her PhD in Neurophysiology and often assists me in my research. She is a squib, raised by her wizard parents but raised in the mundane and wizarding worlds. Now, she has done extensive research in to helping map the neurophysiology of brains, human brains included, and her work has helped lay the foundation of my work mapping the neurophysiology of magical creatures."

Another person asked if he was doing research into anything besides the effects of Dementors.

"Good question. I am glad you asked. After perfecting my technique of magical brain scans 11 years ago, I decided to study the growth of human brains. Because of the nature of the scan, I could charm an object to scan a brain multiple times in one hour and place the scans in another object; this would allow normal activity to continue while measuring and scanning the brain, performing a scan equivalent to the mundane EEG, which is explained in your booklet. Well, as my lecture tomorrow night will show, I have mapped several brains over several years, and using what the mundanes call a computer, which is explained in the booklet, my team and I have mapped the human brain, as closely as we can map it." He flicked his wand at the screen and a picture of a brain showed up. It was red, with blue and yellow spots. "Here you can see the brain of the average 3 year old; the blue represents areas that are undergoing growth or development but are not yet mature, the red is areas of high blood flow, and the yellow is area where we suspect is a magical concentration; this boy is a wizard. More will be explained in tomorrow's lecture. Thank you, and goodnight," Sirius stated as he walked off the stage to polite applause.

* * *

><p>Sirius then flooed home. He kissed his wife hello and scooped his 2 year old son up into his arms and started tickling him.<p>

"Siri. We got an owl today. We need to go to England. We've been summoned by the Wizengamot; it's about Harry," said Mary Ann, "I have already sent the Owl back to mom and dad, and they agreed to watch James, Reggie, and Alex."

"Okay, when do we need to leave?" asked Sirius as he put Alex down and shooed him to go play with his brothers.

"We need to be there the first week in June. I've already spoken with your office, and they said after tomorrow night's lecture, your schedule is clear. We've got two tickets on a muggle flight and mom will be here tomorrow night to pick up the kids. Don't worry, Jane is driving," said Mary Ann.  
>Jane, another squib, is Mary Ann's younger sister, and a nurse who lives with her parents, caring for them.<br>Mary Ann's family consists of five children. They are a witch, the oldest daughter, a wizard, the oldest son, two squibs, Mary Ann and her sister Jane, and the youngest child, another wizard. They were all raised together, but Mary Ann and Jane both got to go to mundane schools and play with mundane children more than the other three. It balanced out because the other three get to do magic. Even though there was some jealousy, issues were resolved when Jane actually used mundane CPR to save her younger brother's life, so they all resolved their differences and now are a close family bridging both worlds.

"Okay, I hate to make you do all the work, but do you mind packing while I finalize tomorrow's lecture," said Sirius.

"No worries, you wouldn't know how to pack anything but your wand and pranks anyway," said Mary Ann, with a smirk.

"Yeah...wait...what? You cheeky woman..." said Sirius as he began to chase his wife around his study; he caught her and gave her a long deep passionate kiss. He heard 3 'ewwws' from behind him and then giggling. "Off to bed you three, go. Grandma will be here tomorrow! Brush your teeth and get in bed," said Sirius, holding his wife's waist.

Mary Ann suddenly became serious. "Siri, why did you never try to get custody of Harry?" she asked.

"Well, James and Severus became friends in their 6th year due to James' love for Lily, but he had stopped picking on Severus in third year. I hated Severus and became more and more violent toward him. In fifth year, James insisted that I get mind healing. Madam Pomphrey sent me to her brother, a very good mind healer. He discovered that my brain was damaged and gave me many potions, as well as therapy sessions, to heal my brain. By Halloween that year, I was not the same person. My brain was fully healed, and fully functional. I had more access to my thoughts than ever before and I was capable of being fully rational, but not only that, I lost a lot of my tendency to rush headlong into things. I had to be resorted, in a private ceremony and was put into Ravenclaw. I no longer hated Severus because I never had a reason to, but I was afraid he would hate me. He and I made up before Christmas, and we spent the holiday running around Hogwarts, and to my surprise, actually had fun. Well, after school, James, Lily, Severus, Remus and I all became better friends than ever. Peter grew distant and isolated himself from us. Eventually, when Lily became pregnant, she wanted Severus to be the God-father but James wanted me. So, they compromised. Severus was named 1st Godfather and I was named 2nd Godfather. I am content with being Uncle Sirius." Sirius stated.

"So, is that why we visit Harry every 3 months?" said Mary Ann.

"No," said Sirius, " We visit Harry every 3 months because there is some anomaly in his brain that I cannot identify and I am going to figure it out and I am going to do what I can to help Harry. So far, I and my team are baffled. And at the same time, yes, that is why we visit Harry because I love him as I do any of our children."

"Yes, even I have never seen anything like that anamoly. I am sure that you will figure it out."

"I am sure that I can, with your brilliant help, figure anything out," Sirius smiled at his wife, his beautiful wife, his wonderful, smart, genius wife, and kissed her, then swept her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius studied healing when he graduated Hogwarts. He was bored with the classes and left to go to America. So he never confronted Peter nor became their secret keeper. He joined the mind-healing academy and excelled. He also went to mundane college, and got a Bachelor's in Psychology. He later got his mastery (PhD) in Mind-Healing and later got a (mundane) PhD in Neuro-Psychology. During his PhD, he met Mary Ann, also a PhD student, and they fell in love and got married. She is a brilliant pioneer in the field of neurobiology, mapping the anatomy of the brain. This is where he got his idea to magically map the brain. With her help and her research, he has advanced American Magical Medicine decades ahead of the rest of the world. In fact, American Medical Medicine is among the most advanced healing in the world. <em>

_My theory is that Sirius was brilliant, but the generations of inbreeding caused the rational centers of his brain to be damaged. So, healing that damage would make Sirius a brilliant person, a genius. It made him a lot more rational and as he had no rational reason to hate Severus Snape, then he would not. He also apologized to Severus and Severus forgave him. They became friends, but not good friends. _

_When Harry was 2, he fell down the stairs; Severus immediately took him to Sirius. Sirius healed his sprained ankle and broken finger, and did a brain scan. While it showed that Harry had no concussion, it did show a very odd white area on his brain. The area seemed to be benign, but the oddest thing is that it was not part of Harry's brain, but rather attached to it. So, Sirius took Harry to his wife's team, whom he worked with and even the mundane Neuroscientists were stumped. Ever since then, Sirius has been doing magical and mundane research to determine what is in Harry's head, and how to get it out of him. Even his wife is stumped._

_Timeline for the development of MRI, X-ray and etc. is not the same for the magical versions; they developed the PET, MRI, and PETMRI hybrid in 1988. They also show details color coded to the wishes of the person performing the scan. The way the scan is done: the caster takes 7 crystals and places 3 on the person's forehead in a row and one on each side and one at the crown (the person has to lay down) and the person is petrified and the caster casts the spell at each of the crystals, and the crystals connect with each other and the person's magic, using it to magically have a look at the person's brain, like looking from the inside out. Then the spells shifts from crystal to crystal to get different views and perspectives. The scan ends after about 30 minutes, and the caster directs the spell into the 7th crystal, which holds the record of the scan. Later, the scans are viewed, via magic, by grinding the crystal and dissolving it in a special liquid; the scans are put into an orb similar to a prophecy orb. Only about 3 copies can be made. Sirius, recently, developed a special cap made from the same crystal. The crystal cap is fitted onto the head, covering down to the chin, with an opening for mouth and nose, and gives a 360 scan of the brain; the same spell is used but this time the scan is much more detailed because the crystal is about 5 mm thick, and can scan many more times than the previous method. Once the scan is complete, about 10 minutes, the scan can be put into another crystal. _

_The way Sirius put the images up is by using a magical projector and using a crystal copy of the brains he wanted to view; the projector reads from crystals. He color coded the image during the scan. _

_He got mind healing when he was in his 5th year at the insistence of James Potter, to discover why he was so violent toward Severus Snape. Sirius used quite a few almost-illegal, almost-dark hexes and jinxes on Snape and always found a way to humiliate him. James, at the insistence of Lily, reconciled with Snape and when Sirius actually got into a fist fight with Snape and beat him pretty badly, James went to Dumbledore and asked that Sirius be forced to get mind healing. Dumbledore agreed and Poppy Pompfrey contacted her mind-healer brother to set up for the mindhealing sessions to take place every Friday afternoon in the Hospital wing. Imagine the shock of Severus Snape when at the end of 6th year Halloween feast, Sirius Black apologized in front of the whole school, doing it the traditional wizard way. Snape, not knowing what to do, or how to accept properly, did so with the guidance of a pureblood Ravenclaw Prefect. Even though Snape was a pureblood in this Universe, his father never bothered to teach him pureblood ways as he was a lower pureblood. Snapes were not a noble house._

_That was how they came to be friends, though they are not the greatest or closest of friends. Sirius and Severus were both delighted to become Harry's Godfathers, especially Severus, surprisingly enough. In this AU, Severus is the one who bought Harry the toy broom while Sirius bought Harry a special suit with a built in cushioning charm and special invisible helmet so his friends wouldn't make fun of him. While Sirius is Harry's 'dad,' Sirius and Mary Ann are Harry's Aunt and Uncle and their children are his cousins. They meet every 3 months, and Sirius does scans on Harry and many diagnostics, because he is trying to find out what the anomaly is. The anomaly is a benign tumor in which the piece of Voldermort's Soul resides; Harry's magic keeps it from becoming part of his brain by creating the tumor that is not brain tissue but magical tissue to keep the soul piece away from Harry's brain._

_Mary Ann is a squib who was raised by her wizard parents. Unlike in Great Britain, squibs here are not considered a source of shame. Americans know that they have magic, more magic than the mundanes, but not enough to ever use a wand. Sometimes this magic shows up as great talent. For example, a person who has a wonderful singing voice, or a photographic memory, or a talent for painting, may actually be a squib. Most parents in America raise their squibs, b/c squibs, while not being able to use a wand, are invaluable at keeping the veil up between the mundane and magical worlds. However, many choose to live in the mundane world, where they can excel._


	13. Flashback  Lucius Malfoy

_This takes place in the past, telling how Lucius turned from his dark ways toward muggles and muggle-borns into a neutral wizard. He does not hate muggles or muggle borns but he thinks that society should have a hierarchy: Wizards at the top, a mix of high born pure bloods and high born half bloods like himself, Low-born pure-bloods (like Crabbe or Goyle), then muggle-borns, then squibs, then muggles. This is what the world should be; but he never believed in the killing of muggles and certainly not muggle-borns. No, he believed that muggle-borns were magic's attempts to stop the wizarding world from becoming inbred and dying out. Proof was in himself and his family; every 3rd or 4th generation married a muggleborn, or half-blood. His 8Xgreat grandfather married a muggle, and their first born child was as powerful as Merlin. His own magic was far above average, being able to do many 4th year spells when he started Hogwarts, as back then the Ministry did not closely monitor activity of pre-Hogwarts children. By the time he was 8, he already knew many runes and could perform basic house-hold charms. His father had a wand custom made, because in Germany, Sweden and Norway, magical children are given special pre-wands, special wands that help a child to focus and control his/her magic, when they are 5 and they have learned many basic charms by the age of 8. This helps the magical core to grow, as it is like a muscle._

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was a rich, influential man. He was a master of runes, charms and wards. He also owned most of the buildings in Hogsmeade, a few in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and quite a few buildings, both mundane and magical, in France, Spain, Germany, and the Americas. He mainly charged rent and let the owners do what they wished. The only restriction in their contracts was no changing the structure of the building without his express written permission and then only to be done by a professional, usually his construction company. Most people never complain because his construction company charged fair prices and did good work. Of course, he is a Malfoy and the Malfoys never do shoddy work, ever. His father Abraxas had been a hard man, he built the construction company from the ground up, just as Lucius had built his wards company from the ground up. Neither of them tolerated the least bit of shoddy workmanship from anyone.<p>

Abraxas Malfoy taught Lucius the value of hard work, loyalty and creativity. Abraxas employed Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs at his company, neither of which did shoddy work. He taught Lucius to expect more from himself as well as from those around him, and to treat others with respect to get the best work out of them. Abraxas also taught him to value quality of work above all else. "We are Malfoys. Always Pure is our motto, meaning we always do the purest work and are above reproach. The Malfoys have never cheated anyone. Our fortune is vast and honest. Son, the Malfoy name is never to be tainted with laziness or shoddy work, nor is it to be tainted with anything less than the best of the best!" Abraxas also never believed in blood purity. "You will find some Noble houses are unlike the Malfoys. They are foolish enough to believe that blood must be pure to be of quality. This is a lie. Blood must be strong and you cannot have strong blood if you marry your cousin. Not only is that disgusting, but it is a violation of nature. Marry well, Lucius, but marry someone who has a strong mind, strong magic, and strong blood. You might even marry a squib or a half-blood if they have a strong mind and strong blood. My great-great grandmother was a half-blood. Her parents were both muggleborn, and not related. She was a powerful witch, almost as powerful as Merlin himself. She lived to be 207 years old, and I was 10 when she died. Your own mother was a half-blood. Her father was a pureblood, and her mother was a half-blood. This is why the Malfoys are, and always will be strong of magic, strong of blood, and strong of mind."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, this is an AU. As a result, the Malfoys are NOT related to the House of Black. Every 3rd or 4th generation, the male heir is expected to marry either a half-blood, muggle-born, or even a muggle. Lucius did NOT know Voldemort's teachings, until it was too late and he had to join or watch his fiancé (at the time) and father be killed in front of him. Yes he did spy for Dumbledore, until his son's soul was in danger. Because of the resources Lucius could offer, Dumbledore allowed him to flee rather than attempting to force him to stay as a spy. Also, Dumbledore would never allow the destruction of a human soul. _

* * *

><p>Lucius accepted this but only half-heartedly and joined the Death Eaters, at first thinking it was merely a social club for pure-bloods. He thought that he could form connections and that he could become a powerful man with much influence through the Death Eaters. He asked Severus to join, but Severus refused because Lily did not like the group. Narcissa did not like the group but did not object to him joining. So he did; at the first meeting when they talked about torture of muggles and muggleborns, he wanted to leave right away, but Lord Voldermort would not allow it.<p>

"You are a master of Runes. I need you. You will join, or I shall kill your father and your precious fiancé," said Voldemort which, to Lucius's disgust, brought a look of pure ecstasy to Bellatrix Black and Barty Crouch. So, Lucius joined, but he was excused from all but the meetings because he managed to convince Voldemort that using the dark curses would taint his magic and make the runes worthless.

He was marked to save his family; if he had refused, his father and Narcissa would be killed before his very eyes. Shortly after learning Narcissa was pregnant, Voldemort demanded that they perform a dark ritual that would remove the boy's soul, and place a piece of Voldemort's soul in its place. Lucius fled, took Narcissa, and went straight to Dumbledore.

"What will you give me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Resources. I have many buildings that are under the best wards, artifacts of great power, books with old knowledge, and many other resources you need to fight him. I'll even let you use Malfoy Manor, my home, as your base. It is under many numerous protections, including some old magic runes of protection. The Dark Lord has tried to penetrate them in the past and was unable to do so. He tried tonight, but still could not. I have no doubt that he may one day, if we abandon the place or go into hiding. The runes have to be repowered every month; the wards have to be rekeyed every year, and many of the other protections are potions based," said Lucius.

"Very well. Get out of the country. Go to Australia. They hate him there. I have sent many of his target's families there. It is safe as the entire nation is just itching for him to come there so they can kill him. He wouldn't dare step foot in Australia because the entire nation, magical and muggle are out for his head," said Dumbledore, "It is the only nation that is not subject to the Statute of Secrecy, and so, everyone muggle and wizard knows who Voldemort is, and the muggles are well armed. The muggle police have wards up in their prisons and special-tazers designed to work on a magic user."

So Lucius Malfoy took Narcissa and his unborn son to Australia, and came back to key Dumbledore into the wards and runes. He also showed Dumbledore how to repower the runes and rekey the wards, and showed him how to write new runes of protection. He even showed Dumbledore a special patch of grass and gave him a special potion.

"You simply pour the potion on the patch of grass. A tree will grow. This tree is very magical and will offer 72 hours of impenetrable protection. Then it will wither and die. The trunk will split; pluck the red fruit, and only the red fruit from the trunk and plant it after banishing the husk. If you try to pick any other fruit, you'll release a wave of anti-magic, that could kill you. My great uncle discovered this and was rendered a squib. Use this only if the Dark Lord himself is attacking as it can only be used once every 15 days," said Lucius, "Also, be sure that you do not mix runes too much. Certain shield and power runes make excellent combinations, as I have shown you, but there are runes that will cancel each other out, leaving you unprotected. I've written them in here. And, do not, under any circumstances, break this seal."

He pointed to the seal in the 'lobby' of Malfoy Manor. It was a large seal that showed the Malfoy family crest. Upon closer inspection, the head master saw that it was made of tiny rune stones, each rune colored the same as the stone so they were not noticeable except on close inspection.

"This seal offers the most powerful protections in existence. They will even stop the killing curse. No one may enter this room that wishes to do the occupants harm, even with the runes not charged. Stand on the seal and no magic may reach you. However, the seal requires too much power to keep constantly charged. I use a simple charging potion that my apothecary invented. Charge the 4 power runes here, here, here, and here, with your magic, put a few drops of your blood in the potion, then pour it on the seal. It will charge the seal and the entire manor will be shielded. Charge just one of the runes, and only the room will be under the shield. The charging potion will draw upon the innate magic of Malfoy Manor, 10 generations of witches and wizards. I have a few more things to show you before I take my leave," he said to Dumbledore, "Come with me, they are all in this my personal study."

He led Dumbledore into his personal study. He pulled a box down off the mantle. "My family discovered four centuries ago that you can charge an emerald, ruby, or diamond with an almost infinite amount of magic and it will hold the charge indefinitely. This diamond has been charged by members of my family every since; it has 400 years of magic in here. I have used it once or twice to charge the great seal, and have not even used a tenth of the energy stored within. The amount of energy in this diamond makes even Hogwarts pale in comparison. If you were to add your own magic, say once per day before bed, your magic would replenish overnight and you would be ready for a fight. Place the diamond in the center of the great seal and it will automatically charge to full power. Do not leave it in the center as the seal will overcharge and could be destroyed. My great-great grandfather discovered that by accident using a ruby on a seal that used to be in the East Wing." Lucius closed the box and placed it back on the mantle. He then pointed out two pots of floo powder, one red and one green.

"The green pot is simple floo powder. The red pot will disconnect the entire manor from the floo network for 48 hours, for incoming floos but allow outgoing floos. Be careful, as it is experimental and you can only use it once every 72 hours, as the floo needs 24 hours to reset. If you use it twice within 72 hours, the entire manor is disconnected from the floo network permanently and you would have to reconnected by professional floo specialist. Do that only if the Dark Lord plans to attack or send someone via floo." He put the green pot back on the mantle.

"The next thing is this." Lucius took a ring out of his pocket. It was a silver ring with an emerald. It looked like there were several runes on the band. "This is a special emergency portkey to the manor. I have keyed it to you. It will take you and one other person to the manor. If you charge the emerald with your magic, the runes will negate any anti-portkey wards except for the ones of old magic. Also, you may only take one person with you. If you charge the emerald, you can take up to 5 others, as long as they are touching you. Oh, and take these." He pulled out a silver belt with tiny emeralds and a silver chain with a small emerald amulet on it.

"The amulet is a protection amulet. It will stop everything, including the killing curse. It uses old magic. It will last for days if you charge the emerald, but otherwise, the runes require hours to recharge themselves. The silver belt's emeralds can hold a small charge each. Charge them up and you can last longer in a fight because as long as you are wearing it, it will power a shield. You cannot wear both at the same time as they cancel each other. I suggest you give the belt to someone who will be with you during most fights. Well, that is everything, except for my house elves. Tibby!"

An old female house elf appeared wearing a new pillowcase with the Malfoy family crest. "Tibby, my other elves are to go to Hogwarts. I am not dismissing them, but they will be safe at Hogwarts. However, you and one other may remain here to see to the needs of the Headmaster. You two are to serve him as you would serve me. And Tibby, if you are in any danger of harm, you and the other are to leave to Hogwarts immediately. You two will not put yourselves in any danger of harm. You may purchase anything for Master Dumbledore that he needs, and pay for it out of either his funds or my vault. You may purchase any food for him and pay for it out of my vault, but not the family vault. That is all."

Tibby nodded and left. "There, that's everything," said Lucius. He took one last look around the manor, sighing heavily.

"Do not worry Lucius. You will be able to return one day. I cannot promise that, but I can promise that I will do my best to make it happen," said Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>The Shadow Demon lurked in the corner of Albus's mind. Albus was powerful, a rich source of food for him. But he would have to wear away the goodness within until he could get to the magical core. His Magical core would enable the shadow demon to manifest and become a Magi Demon, still a low level, but powerful enough to easily conquer the planet earth. What the demon did not know is that Albus was bonded to a phoenix; being bonded to a phoenix caused his good to slowly regenerate. He would have to turn Dumbledore into a dark wizard before he could consume the magical core but that should be no problem. A little whisper here, a small hint there, an altered thought over there and soon, Dumbledore would become more and more dark.<p> 


	14. Redemption of Dumbledore Part1

The Redemption of Albus Dumbledore – Part 1

_This is part one of the redemption of Albus. This is before Nigel discovers the law that forces the Ministry to drop the charges of Kidnapping. I have some rewriting of earlier chapters to do. _

* * *

><p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in a fight…no, THE fight for his life, literally. Fawkes had sent him to the Mind's Eye. It was the place where wizards go when they have to fight a battle of the mind and soul. Very few Wizards knew about it or had to power to go there now, but, given that Fawkes was several thousand years old and knew of it, he had sent Albus there to fight for his life against the Shadow Demon.<p>

Things were not going well. Fawkes could not interfere as, he himself could not enter the Mind's Eye while human wizards were there. But, he could sing. Yes, Fawkes had to sing; he could not allow his favorite pet to be harmed; Albus was a good pet, he was well trained, even if he were color blind and addicted to lemon drops. Yes, of all the pets Fawkes had over the years, Albus was his favorite; in spite of his ADHD and lemon drop addiction, he was actually fun to be around.

Albus was currently slumped in his chair, looking to all the world like he was asleep. He was even softly snoring. Fawkes knew that his body would transfer the phoenix song's powers to his mind and help him defeat the Shadow Demon. So Fawkes would sing several songs of courage, regeneration, healing, magic and even the song of youth. That was risky; the Song of Youth, when sung by a phoenix, could have interesting results; one would be that the person could actually grow a few days, to a few years younger; the other would be no less than 50 years added to the person's lifespan; in very rare cases, both could happen. He also sang songs of healing so that Dumbledore would be able to last in the fight longer.

While Fawkes could not enter into the Mind's Eye, he could see what was going on. He saw Dumbledore with his wand out, and the Shadow Demon, circling, firing hexes, jinxes and even curses at each other. The ones the Shadow Demon was throwing were not only powerful, but old magic.

"Well, crap!" thought Fawkes, "Being a phoenix does have its advantages, so I guess I'll have to link my mind to Albus's and send him some old magic knowledge. I just hope I don't catch his sugar addiction." With that, Fawkes connected his mind to Dumbledore's and sent him the knowledge to combat the old magic. With the old magics flying, Dumbledore was beginning to win. Fawkes began to sing the song of all phoenix, the song of victory; it would not only give him the benefits of all the other songs, but it would make his magical core grow a tiny bit.

Albus was losing and then winning and then losing again. When he felt the knowledge of the Old Magic flood his mind, he knew he had to use it. It was a powerful spell, an old spell, and it drew upon the world of magic itself; it was a spell that predated Merlin and Avalon, a spell from Atlantis. It was a spell designed to send the Shadow Demon back to his home. Albus cast a shield spell that was designed to absorb the magic of the attack and use it; it too was an old spell, predating Merlin. Albus began to chant the Spell of Banishment.

"No, what are you doing? We can be great together. I can give you power, just like I gave power to Morgana and Herpo. I can give you power like I gave Helga Hufflepuff, before she realized what I was. That's right, the great and gentle Hufflepuff desired power and I gave it to her. I was going to eat the light within her and she realized what I was doing and cast me out! Then what did she do, she turned her power into the healing arts. I tried to corrupt Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but they knew better, they were too strong. Then, when I tried to tempt _him, Salazar_ drove me from the castle and cast a ward against me that only just now weakened enough for me to slip through. I will have this castle and its students as my own!" the Shadow Demon said to Albus. The Shadow Demon said 'him' and 'Salazar' with such loathing and hatred that Albus could almost see the hatred.

Albus finished the banishment chant and thrust his wand at the demon; a bright blue and yellow light burst forth and struck the demon. Hands of pure white began to slowly drag away the demon.

"I will have revenge Dumbledore. Mark my words. As soon as you are dead, I will return and prey on everything you loved!" roared the Shadow Demon as it faded completely.

"Drama queen!" sighed Albus.

Fawkes spoke to him, "I have taken steps to ensure that the ward Salazar cast is recast and strong as before. You and the other heads will need to come together to recast the wards and strengthen them. I have allowed you to retain some of the old magic knowledge, enough to cast some old wards from the time of Merlin. You cannot keep more than this. The old wards are powerful, more powerful than any of the wards cast today. They will prevent any harm within these walls. Not even the Ministry of Magic itself could break them and once they are cast, they will be powered by Hogwarts. Albus, this is my last chance to speak to you before you awake, so I must tell you two important things. One, you have a lot of apologies to make, and explanations to give. Second, you must tell Harry everything. If you do not feel that you should do so, then you must tell Severus and Sirius, Harry's two godfathers, everything and I mean everything. If you refuse, I will have to take action," said Fawkes.

"Who…who are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am Fawkes, I am the Phoenix, Guardian of Magical Great Britain, specifically of Scotland. I am a creature of The Light, I guard the gateway, and I make sure things are as they should be. I keep magic alive and safe as do the other Guardians. I help those who fight evil and I serve the One who made magic itself. I am Fawkes, and now I must bring you back before the Mind's Eye claims you," said Fawkes.

"Wait, before you do, I have one question. Can you show me what really happened to the Founders?" asked Albus.

"No, I cannot. However, there is a book in the Library and when you awake, you will be drawn to the book," said Fawkes.

"Ah," said Albus as he faded from the Mind's Eye.

Albus snorted awake. He was feeling much better after his nap and for some reason his headache was gone. He looked around his office and slowly started to remember what happened in the Mind's Eye. He got up and quickly went to the Library. As he walked in, he was drawn to a particular shelf that he never noticed before and upon it sat several very old books; they were dusty, like they had been forgotten since Hogwarts was founded. He looked at the books and absentmindedly put his hand on one and drew it out. It was in Old English but he muttered a translation spell and he began to read.

_And the other three knew that Helga was acting differently. She began to cast spells that were less light than what she normally cast. She refused to cast healing spells and began to cast hexes and jinxes. However, one night she went into a deep sleep and after a day, she awoke and began to weep. She called in all whom she had harmed and told them of what happened to her in the Mind's Eye and begged their forgiveness. Some forgave her; others left the magical world forever, denouncing it and her. Then the Shadow Demon began to prey upon the students, not possessing them for they were too weak but draining their magic as they cast spells in class. This made them tired and weak. _

_Soon, Godric, Rowena, and Salazar went hunting for the creature. Salazar had his basilisk at his side, its inner eyelid shut to avoid killing anyone. She was smelling for the thing as a basilisk can smell demons. They cornered the demon and immediately the demon tried to temp Godric and Rowena. Those two resisted and the demon attacked, knocking them unconscious. Then it turned to Salazar. It could sense the ambition, the power in the man and the shadow upon him. It tried to tempt him, but Salazar ordered his basilisk to open her inner eyelid. She did and the demon shrieked in pain. A basilisk's stare cannot kill it but the pain is equivalent to a crucio. Salazar then cast his patronus, a silver basilisk, and used the patronus to drive away the demon. Once the demon was a safe distance from Hogwarts, Salazar cast a powerful spell to keep evil demons out. _

_Later, when Salazar left Hogwarts to explore the rest of the world, to see what the other Wizards knew, and to learn from them, he left very specific instructions that the future Headmasters were to cast the same ward, layering their wards over his. He even told them how. He had to leave behind his basilisk, in his personal Creatures Safety Chamber. He had a basilisk nest there and the wards prevented students from entering without a professor. The basilisks had instructions never to open their inner eyelid within the Halls of Hogwarts or near students; in fact, unless specifically requested to do so, they were never to open their inner eyelids unless he was around, for he was bonded to a basilisk and was immune to them. The Headmasters were to use a Parseltounge Potion, one which he himself invented, which allowed the non-Parselmouth to speak and understand Parseltounge for one hour, to enter the Chamber and feed and water the basilisks and to instruct them when it was safe to hunt rats and things in the castle. They had special instructions from him never to allow any student within the Castle to ever come to harm and never to disobey a headmaster speaking Parseltounge, unless they were ordered to do harm or kill a student; they had orders that if they smelled any demon, they were to immediately alert the nearest Parselmouth, and wait for orders from the headmaster. _

_Alas, this would be twisted in later years. Salazar never had an argument with Godric; the two were as close as brothers. Salazar never left because of muggleborns nor did he oppose their entrance to the school. In fact, Salazar invented a charm that would prevent muggle parents from speaking of magic to anyone who was not already part of the wizard world. This would allow them to speak to other muggleborn parents for support and at the same time keep their secret. Each staff member of the school was to learn the charm and cast it when they visited a muggleborn._

_Unfortunately, this was twisted into an opposition to muggleborns and eventually, Salazar Slytherin's house became a house of darkness. He would not have approved as he married a muggleborn; she later died of Small Pox before he could find a cure; he did manage to cure their son, Salazar Jr. and he managed to cure the other Hogwarts children. Later, Helga discovered that Small Pox was a magically created germ, designed to kill muggleborns and halfbloods but not purebloods; it was created by Herpo the Foul before his death._

_Salazar left on a yearlong travel around the world. He wanted to trade knowledge with other wizards. He gathered quite a bit of knowledge in Germany, the Middle East, Egypt, and Australia. His house elf would record the knowledge on parchment, and place the knowledge in his vault. He loved this house elf because she was his wife's favorite; that is why he took her along. Unfortunately, he would never return to Hogwarts. He sent the house elf back to Hogwarts for her safety when he encountered Dark Wizards in Spain. He was killed by the Dark Wizards in Spain, who tried to find Hogwarts using his blood in various potions and dark rituals. But, before he left Hogwarts, he had cast a spell on himself, one that he invented; it would erase all knowledge of Hogwarts from his blood and body the moment he died. Godric Gryffindor, upon finding out that his friend, his brother, and his mentor had died at the hands of these wizards immediately hunted them down and destroyed them. From that moment on, he would grieve his mentor, the one who had raised him and he would pass the story down to his and the other founders' children. _

_I, Parvo Salazar Godric Hufflepuff, great-great-grandson of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, and current Headmaster of Hogwarts, record this story for you. Learn from it, and use the knowledge well._

Albus turned and went to Madam Pince. He pointed out the shelf and asked her what she would need to clean and repair the books. She asked for a few house elves to copy the books. The house elves had a spell that could copy any written word; they often did this for their masters because they didn't want their masters to get cheated by a sly lawyer. They also had spells that would take the words a person said and write them down. This was how dictation quills were made; the elves would apply the spell to a quill. The house elves would also clean the books and shelves. In fact, he asked the Head House Elf to assign at least 3 elves to see to the needs of the Library specifically.

* * *

><p><em>Remember this is an alternate universe. In this universe, the woman Salazar Slytherin fell in love with was a muggleborn. He never disliked muggles or muggleborns, but he did fear muggles a little. That is why he created the charm that would prevent muggleborn parents from blabbing except to other muggleborn parents, squibs, andor witches and wizards. This was to protect the wizarding world, muggleborn parents and muggleborns. The teachers were supposed to learn it and cast it on the parents of every muggleborn. Unfortunately, the story got twisted by an ancestor of Rita Skeeter, who went on to write a history book. The teachers did not learn the charm and now it is lost knowledge. _


	15. Harry and Severus Flashback

Flashback Harry and Severus:

Where do babies come from? (or Severus does a spit take) _Yes, this is meant to be funny._

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting at the table eating his cereal; he was a precocious five-year old boy, who had just started kindergarten and it being Saturday morning, he was up watching his favorite Wizard cartoons, such as Bugs Bunny, a wizard rabbit who outwitted muggle hunters or Daffy Duck, a duck who played seeker for the Ruffled Feathers, a team of all wizard ducks, who had goofy adventures trying to solve mysteries for muggles, or Scooby and Scrappy Doo, two crups, one brave and one scared, who ran around with a team of Wizards solving goofy mysteries.<p>

Severus walked into the kitchen; he had been up for a while but on Saturdays he just lay in bed enjoying the warmth and the joy of not having to get up early to take Harry to school or to go to work.

"Good morning son," said Severus, as he poured himself a cup of coffee and added chocolate and creamer.

"Good Morning Daddy," said Harry, "Daddy, know what?"

"No, tell me son," said Severus.

"My friend Katie says that her mommy is pagant and will have a baby in 8 months," said Harry.

"Pregnant, Harry. So Mrs. O'Hara is pregnant. We'll have to send her a nice gift," said Severus taking a large sip of his coffee.

"Daddy, where do babies come from," asked Harry, innocently.

Unfortunately at that moment, Severus was facing Ms. Jones, about to tell her good morning, and he was so surprised by that he spit his mouthful of coffee on her house robe. He waved his wand and cleaned up the mess.

"Uh...well...Harry...uh...you see, the baby grows inside of the mommy until it is ready to be born. It doesn't grow inside the tummy but near the tummy.

"Oh...okay..." said Harry and he went back to his cereal.

Ms. Jones was very amused by the whole thing, even if coffee had been spit on her favorite house robe. Just as she sat down with her own coffee and Severus began to take a large sip of coffee again, he turned to face her to apologize.

"Daddy, how does a woman get pregnant?" asked Harry, again innocently.

This time it was Ms. Jones and Severus who both did spit takes, Ms. Jones spitting her coffee out on Severus's robes and Severus spitting coffee on the table in front of him. Harry couldn't help it; he started giggling as he had only seen that on TV before.

"Well, Harry, what do you think the answer is?" asked Ms. Jones, as Severus waved his wand and banished the mess from the table and his robes.

"Well, I think that when a mommy and daddy get married, they hug and kiss a lot, and they hug and kiss so much that a baby grows inside of the mommy," said Harry after thinking about it for a minute.

Ms. Jones nodded, "That's right. When a mommy and daddy get married, they hug and kiss so much that a baby grows inside of the mommy. It is formed by their love for each other and when they want a baby very much."

Severus was so relieved that he decided right then and there to give Ms. Jones a raise and 3 extra days off that month.


	16. Harry and Severus Flashback Part 2

Flashback Harry and Severus Part 2:

* * *

><p><em>This is in response to the review by Harpygirl24, to try and see if I can make this scene just as funny if not funnier. Thanks for the inspiration.<em>

* * *

><p>Severus was enjoying his Saturday afternoon. Harry was playing with his cars and dragons, making the stuffed dragon stomp down on the cars.<p>

After the amusing morning they had answering Harry's innocent five-year old questions, Severus thought he would have a normal free afternoon but, alas, Severus was wrong.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Harry, dropping his stuffed dragon and putting his head in his hands.

"Harry, what's wrong son?" asked Severus, very concerned.

"My friend Katie, oh no!" said Harry, shaking his head.

"What about her?" asked Severus, now concerned and confused.

"I got her pregnant!" said Harry.

At this Severus did not know what to think but at least he wasn't drinking coffee again. Ms. Jones wasn't as lucky as she dropped a plate she was drying after lunch upon hearing Harry's proclamation.

"What….Harry, why would you say that?" asked Severus.

"Well, I really really like Katie and I…I kissed her on the cheek when I walked her home yesterday."

Harry and Katie were next door neighbors and they only lived a block from the school.

Severus was shocked. Harry had come to the conclusion that he had gotten his friend pregnant from liking her and kissing her on the cheek. He got down on the floor and took Harry onto his lap.

"Harry…you remember we said that it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby?" asked Severus, trying to ignore the stifled laughing coming from the kitchen. He would have to cast a _repairo_ on the plate later.

Harry nodded his head as he looked at his daddy.

"Well, Harry, you and Katie cannot make a baby because you aren't a Daddy and she isn't a mommy. You have to be grown up and married before you can do that," stated Severus, "So, even if you do really like her and you did kiss her on the cheek, it will be okay, because you are not grownup yet."

Harry thought about this and he finally nodded and gave his Daddy a huge grateful hug. Severus got up to go and repair that plate that Ms. Jones dropped. He would have a talk with Harry about the appropriateness of kissing his friend later, maybe tomorrow when Harry was a little calmer and had a chance to think things over.


	17. Redemption of Dumbledore Part 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I apologize for the long time between updates. I am working on it. I got sick and then I actually lost a chapter in the middle of writing it and then I got busy at school.

Here is part 2 of the Redemption of Albus Dumbledore.

Thanks.

RUGoing2WriteThat

* * *

><p>When Albus got back to his library, he saw a notebook. It was a note of plans and the title of the first page disturbed him. It read, "Harry Potter: valuable tool," and made details of manipulations he had been attempting. He got very angry at himself and immediately called Minerva. She wasn't in.<p>

He threw the book into the garbage but changed his mind and was about to incendio the book when he decided that he needed to reverse the damage he did. So, he sat down and read the book. He made a note to immediately contact the ICW and withdraw his motion for a variance to the custody law. See, ICW law dictates that if both parents are dead, and no living relative claims a child, the primary guardian appointed by the mother is automatically the full and legal guardian, so long as the guardian appointed by the father does not make claim. He had filed motion to make a variance that would allow Harry's relatives to take custody of him even though they didn't want it.

He made a note to withdraw his petition to appoint magical guardianship of Harry to Hogwarts; in fact, he sent a note, with Fawkes, to Nigel Greengrass, current President of the Board of Trustees for the school, to officially withdraw the petition. He called again; Minerva was now in her office.

"Minerva, I" he began, but then swallowed as he found this hard. "Come through the floo, I have something to tell you."

Minerva came through the floo and sat in the chair.

Dumbledore folded and unfolded his hands several times, took several deep breaths and then began speaking.

"I am giving up on my plans for Harry. I am going to go look for Voldemort and to stop him from returning. I will be taking a long sabbatical and you will be acting headmistress and Filius will be acting Deputy. While I am gone, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby grant you the position of acting HeadMistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and do hereby grant you all the rights, privileges, duties and authority thereof, until such time as I return or by unanimous vote of the Board of Governors, you are removed from said Position. You shall become full Headmistress if I should die. By my magic, so mote it be," said Dumbledore. He glowed and Minerva could feel the wards and Hogwarts connect to her mind. The head house elf popped in and bowed low to her.

"Mistress is acknowledged to be acting in Master's stead," she said and then popped out.

"Albus? I don't understand. What has happened?" said a confused Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore explained about the prophecy, the shadow demon possessing him, the fight, the Mind's Eye, and gave her some books. He showed her the passage from the book by Parvo Hufflepuff and he explained to her that he would never willingly put Harry in any danger. "Okay, so here is the book with all of my plans; don't destroy it. I may need it later to reverse the damage I have done. I already withdrew my petition to have Hogwarts made Harry's magical guardian. And I have written the note to withdraw the motion from the ICW. I haven't had time to reverse the other plans, but make a note of the worse one and I'll do my best, while I am still in town. I'll be leaving in five days."

Minerva looked relieved that her mentor and friend was back.

"So, now I am going to take my leave and hunt Voldemort. I am going to try and find some way to contain him, to find and destroy his hocruxes, and to prevent Harry from having to do so. Fawkes will stay here as he is the magical guardian for this place. I will, however, take a few precautions," said Dumbledore, "I cannot promise that I will return, but I can promise, I will do my best to do so."

With that, Dumbledore and Fawkes apparated to Aberforth's home in Hogsmeade.

"Aberforth, I am off to find Voldemort's hocruxes, and destroy them. I need you to watch over the students," said Dumbledore, "Make sure nothing happens to them. And…I truly am sorry. I was a fool. I know you can never forgive me, but I hope that maybe one day, we could be…civilized to one another"

To say that Aberforth was taken aback would be an understatement. Aberforth thought that he was hallucinating and not until Minerva McGonagall came through the floo was he convinced that Albus was really in his house, apologizing to him.

With that, Albus used Aberforth's floo powder to floo to the Ministry of Magic, where he turned in his resignation as Chief of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. He sent the ICW owl off with a note. He turned to Cornelius.

"Cornelius, you are a good minister for peacetime. If I am successful, you should have a nice, long, peaceful career ahead of you. If I fail, then Voldemort will return, and you must prepare. So, start increasing the Auror Forces, reach out to other wizarding nations and finally, repeal some of those laws that discriminate against werewolves and other magical creatures. Try to find a way to help people, not oppress them. Oh, and do not trust Dolores Umbridge, she is an unmarked Death Eater," he said to a confused Fudge. At his last statement, Dumbledore drew out a long parchment. He handed it to Fudge. It was a statement from the Goblins, stating that Dolores Umbridge was paid 7,500 galleons out of a known Death Eater's vault, one that was sent to Azkaban and was involved in the death of her family; this payment was made before the death of her family took place and was part of a sealed contract. It took much negotiation, but eventually, Albus got the Goblins to release the contract, which he handed to Fudge. It was a blood-magic contract, one signed in blood by both Dolores and Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange.

With that, Albus took the floo to Diagon Alley. He walked into Gringotts, and asked to speak to the King Goblin. He was taken to a very old room and after waiting for 30 minutes, a very old, grizzled and wrinkled Goblin walked into the room. Except for the red cloak and gold ring on his finger, you would not have known he was King.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what do you want?" he asked, his voice younger than his appearance.

"My Good King Ragnarok," said Dumbledore, bowing to the Goblin, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, humbly request your assistance. I am going on a quest to destroy horcruxes made by one Tom Riddle. I know where they may be, and where some are, but there are two that are out of my reach because they are in the vaults of Bellatrix Lestrange and Mr. Yaxley," said Dumbledore, bowing the whole time.

"Ah, I see. Mr. Dumbledore, we can help you retrieve the item from the vault of Lestrange, as she is in Azkaban, but Mr. Yaxley is not. We cannot retrieve anything from his vault without him," said Ragnarok, "Not even I can overrule this statute."

"Well, there is a way. The Wizengamot could order a review of all former Death Eater Vaults for Dark artifacts. I could tell you that I believe Mr. Yaxley has a diary that once belonged to Tom M. Riddle in his vault while Ms. Lestrange has the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. They could both be seized by the Wizengamot, if a review was ordered," said Dumbledore, "but I am no longer Chief Warlock, but if you will speak with Amelia Bones right away, I am sure she would respect your request."

"Very well," said Ragnarok, and told his assistant to make an appointment.

Albus left the bank after visiting his vault and withdrawing some money. He went to Knockturn Alley and bought a book on horcruxes, and got a special wand made. He then went to a store that wasn't a store; it was a bar for mercenaries.

"I wish to hire someone to help me go on a quest to destroy 7 dark artifacts," said Dumbledore.

No one showed any interest.

"They are horcruxes."

There was some murmuring.

"They belonged to the Dark Lord Voldemort."

There was more murmuring.

"Destroying them will destroy him."

One person stepped forward and said, "How much?"

"One hundred galleons, upfront, and four hundred galleons when we return. I will sign a contract with the goblins to make sure you get the money," said Dumbledore, raising the small bag with 100 galleons in it, "Yours if you agree."

"I'll do it. Anything to get rid of that Pompous arrogant nutter. My name is Thomas Jones. You can call me Mr. Jones."

"Why don't we go down to Gringotts?" said Dumbledore, holding the door open. A mercenary stood up and went to grab his arm.

"I don't reckon you're going anywhere…" said another mercenary with the Dark Mark on his arm, "The Dark Lord is going to come back." This was foolish as Dumbledore released his magic in a show of wandless magic, the shop shook, and the mercenary was blasted back.

"Are there any more objections?" asked Dumbledore, the magic still radiating off of him, so deeply you could almost see it. When no one moved, he nodded and walked out of the shop with Mr. Jones in tow.

He slumped against the wall outside the shop. As powerful as he was, he was also old and showing his magic in its full force, always drained him. As long as he didn't do anything for the next hour or so, he would be fine. He was sweating and breathing heavy.

"Are you okay Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Mr. Jones.

"Yes, just showing my magic like that always drains me," said Albus, "Call me Albus."

They went to a potions shop and bought a small amount of basilisk venom. It was rare and expensive but Dumbledore actually traded it for a vial of phoenix tears from Fawkes. Phoenixes were creatures of light, their tears were powerful and could be used in a lot of different potions, although not in anything deadly. A small vial of about 10 tears would bring about 500 galleons on the market; a small vial of about 20 ml of basilisk venom brings about the same so it was an even trade.

"What do you plan on doing with the venom?" asked Mr. Jones.

"I am going to ask the goblins if I can procure an ax to imbue the venom with. This will make the goblin ax able to destroy the hocruxes. That would be better than fiendfyre. Anyway, let's get to it," said Dumbledore as he went into Gringotts and signed a contract giving Mr. Jones, or his designated beneficiary 400 galleons either when they returned, or within 1 year, whichever came first.

"You'll get paid either way," said Dumbledore as Mr. Jones was signing. He did put down a beneficiary but asked that Dumbledore not look. So Dumbledore didn't, out of respect. They left Gringotts, after Ragnarok personally loaned him an ax and went to the Ministry. Dumbledore spoke to Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Auror Horatio McGonagall. They all agreed to speak to the Wizengamot on Dumbledore's behalf. Just as Mr. Jones and Dumbledore were getting ready to leave, Fudge came around the corner.

"Albus, I, please, don't resign. Look, we'll send anyone you like to get these horcrux thingies, but please don't resign. We need you," Fudge said.

"No, no, you don't. But I will be back. In the meantime, I have made a request of the Wizengamot," said Dumbledore and then he explained his request. Fudge again begged him to stay but Dumbledore would not, so in the end, Fudge agreed to support his request to the Wizengamot. Dumbledore gave Fudge six parchments. They were pieces of wisdom and advice. They would serve Fudge well in Dumbledore's absence and one was evidence of Umbridge's crimes.

With that, Dumbledore and Mr. Jones left the ministry to floo home. He grabbed a few personal items, some new robes, and his favorite candy and apparated to Diagon Alley. He bought an international portkey for Albania which left right away. He and Mr. Jones were going to search the woods, which locals said was haunted by something which they thought might be a wayward lethifold.


	18. Legal Matters Part One

Fudge was very irritated. That lawyer, Greengrass, had the nerve to file a petition with the Wizengamot to have the hearing of Snape disallowed. So he was meeting with Mr. Greengrass to work out a compromise. He just knew he was going to have to go to the colonies…er the states. He was still getting used to the fact that just shortly after the civil war, in 1901, the ICW had voted to recognize the independent sovereignty of the Magical United States. Up until then, they were a sponsored protectorate of the British Magical Nation. In 1901, they paid the British Magical Nation 500 million galleons (equivalent to 500 billion today) for their sovereignty and the British Magical Nation needed the money at that time.

*buzzzz* "Minister Fudge, your appointment is here," said his secretary through the magical speaker.

"Thank you Alita, show him in, when I buzz you, thank you," said Fudge back to her. He went over to his special cabinet and took out his tea set. It was a muggle tea set from a niece of his who was a very rich and well-known squib, Carol, who married a muggle named Middleton, was his favorite niece and he was the obscure, eccentric, and favorite uncle that she sent a card to every Christmas and on his birthday.

He placed the tea set on the table in front of his window. He loved the tea set, mainly because it was a simple set with no spells cast on it, not even the "refill" spell that he invented. It was such a simple spell; all it did was move tea from the pot to the cup, when the cup got empty unless you tapped it with your finger.

Well, he did cast a never-break spell. It was different than the unbreakable spell in that it added a cushion to the tea cups to prevent them from breaking.

He sat down at the table and buzzed Alita. Mr. Greengrass walked in, with a briefcase.

"Mr. Greengrass, Hello, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Tea?" he gestured to the tea set.

"Please, and thank you. Mr. Minister, I will get to business. You asked me to come here to work out a compromise. What is it that you want?" asked Nigel.

Fudge poured Nigel some tea.

"I want, well, to see that Mr. Potter is being raised correctly by Mr. Snape. I don't mean philosophically. I mean that Mr. Potter is healthy, doing well, and being taught to embrace his magic and will become a good wizard, both in talent and morality. I suggest, as a compromise, we arrange a visit to Mr. Potter's home in the col…states. There will be a 3 person team, consisting of Myself, Amelia Bones, and Rufus Scrimegeour. We will travel to Mr. Snape's home, observe Mr. Potter at home for a few hours, make the determination that he is happy and healthy, take some pictures of him happily playing, maybe sitting with Mr. Snape and his, I believe, squib nanny, and give some details as to his education, with Mr. Snape's permission."

Nigel thought about this. It was a reasonable compromise. Something was different about Fudge. "Mr. Fudge, I am very pleased by your reasonable suggestion. Off the record, something is different about you. May I ask what it is?"

"Yes, well, I have realized that compromise is the key to making others happy and when others are happy, they are more likely to vote for me. That and I took steps to get a certain person out of my influence."

"Really?" asked Nigel as he sipped his tea. He allowed his magic to probe the tea cup and found that they were a very good muggle China, except for a protection spell which was well crafted.

"Oh yes. She's an unmarked death eater. I have an unofficial favor to ask you. I need you to store some legal documents for me. I need to ensure that she doesn't somehow alter them. These documents will guarantee her a permanent cell in Azkaban," said Fudge as he went to his desk. He knelt down and tapped the floor with his wand 3 times. On the wall, a picture glowed and swung open. He walked over to it and tapped inside where the picture was 3 times. Another picture on another wall glowed and swung open, this time revealing a safe. He walked over to the safe and tapped it 1 time with his wand and spoke to the safe. He pulled out an envelope. Nigel could feel magical spells on the envelope. Fudge tapped the envelope with his wand 2 times and the spells disappeared.

"These are official magical copies of the legal documents proving that Dolores Umbridge is an unmarked death eater responsible for the death of at least 10 witches and wizards. There is evidence that she personally used the Cruciatus Curse on one of her victims using her own wand. It is hard but the Peruvians have a spell that will reveal every spell a wand has ever cast and who cast it on a parchment. Alita, my secretary, is Peruvian; she's on loan from the Peruvian Conference of Wizards and Witches; she's an intern, but her father invented the spell."

"I see, so this is a legally recognized document?"

"It is endorsed by the Peruvian Government and has 3 countries sponsoring it on the ICW, so it is considered a document of _in locumcertificatione_ and can be submitted to a Wizengamot for certification of use during a trial, if the person who cast the spell submits to a match test matching their magical signature to the document," said Fudge, "A Wizengamot can deny its use but right now, it is a case-by-case basis."

"I see. Let me prepare some documents, for when we might need this. Can we get a wand maker to examine this spell for authenticity purposes?"

"I've already spoken to 3 different wand makers and they are examining the spell and its results now. They are running tests. I have also spoken to our Unspeakables and they are testing the spell as well, for authenticity. No one must know this document exists or Dolores might try to alter the parchment."

"I see. Well, Mr. Minister, I must go. I will be in touch with you later," said Nigel as he took the envelope. He cast a notice-me not spell and a couple of other spells on the envelope. But, before he walked out of the door, Fudge took out another envelope.

"This is a decoy. It is fake documents that have been magically forged buy certain non-ministry employees who are working in secret for us. They, essentially, prove Umbridge's innocence, but are obviously faked. The Seal of the Ministry is missing some Key Elements and the ink is muggle ink, and the parchment is muggle parchment."

"I see," said Nigel, "and the Application to make Mr. Snape officially recognized as _Custodem in Loco Parentes_?" as he walked to the door.

"I will see to it at once. As soon as we get back, I will officially endorse the application for _Custodem in Loco Parentes_," said Fudge as he saw Nigel out of his office.

"Alita, what is on the schedule for the rest of the day?" asked Fudge after Nigel Greengrass disappeared behind the doors of the Elevator.

"You are clear for the day," said Alita.

"Good…good, I am probably going to take an extended…" started Fudge.

"MINISTER FUDGE…OH MINISTER FUDGE…I MUST SEE YOU AT ONCE," said a screechy voice from around the corner. It was a flying paper. It landed on Alita's desk. "MINISTER FUDGE, I MUST SEE YOU AT ONCE" and it kept screeching this until Fudge picked up the paper. I was a request from that toad demanding a meeting with Fudge at once. The NERVE of a former Assistant Minister or anyone else demanding his time!

_DEAR MINISTER FUDGE:_

_I MUST SEE YOU AT ONCE. I HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT OF MY VERY IMPORTANT POSITION IN THE OFFICE OF LAWS AND LEGALITIES AND PUT IN A DIFFERENT POSITION AS HEAD OF THE OFFICE OF OBSCURE MAGICAL DOCUMENTS AND LEGAL PAPERS. WHILE I APPRECIATE THE PROMOTION, THIS OFFICALLY TAKES ME OUT OF THE OFFICE OF THE MINISTRY AND MY TITLE IS NO LONGER "SENIOR ASSISTANT TO THE MINISTER OF LAWS AND LEGALITIES" BUT MAKES MY TITLE "DEPARTMENT HEAD" WHICH IS NOT WHAT IT SHOULD BE AND WHILE THE PAY IS THE SAME, I DO NOT APPRECIATE LOSING MY TITLE. MEET WITH ME AT ONCE!_

_SIGNED_

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE_

"SEND RESPONSE IMMEDIATELY VIA THIS MEMO!" screeched the memo once he had read the last word aloud.

So, Fudge set the memo down and wrote,

_I am very busy today. I cannot possibly meet with you before Monday of next week as my schedule is full until then. Do not worry; I will look into this in the meantime. For now, just make sure you do an excellent job. Minister Fudge_

As soon as he put the pen down, he tapped the memo with his wand; it folded itself into an airplane and flew out the door.

When Dolores got the memo back, she immediately straightened up her clothes and put on her best perfume; she then put pure Veela pheromone behind her left ear; they told her 1 small drop was more than enough but she put 3, just to be safe. She then opened the memo expecting her appointment to be within the next hour or so, and she was disappointed. She used the very last drop of her pheromones and they would wear off after an hour. What could be more important than her? Oh well.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile, In America:<span>_

Severus Snape was relieved. He did not have to travel to the British Ministry of Magic. He had nothing against them and nothing against Great Britain. He missed Great Britain deeply. If it wasn't for Albus, he would have sent Harry to stay with his grandmother, Minerva, every year. Harry loved Minerva and whenever she came for a visit, he never left her side or let her out of his sight, except to sleep and use the facilities. Her very first visit, Harry had just turned 3, and he actually stood up and took his first steps when she left the living room to go into the kitchen to get a snack and he had walked everywhere ever since, not letting anyone except Minerva pick him up.

Minerva didn't mind one bit. She had a lot of fun shopping with Harry and Ms. Jones. She and Ms. Jones were very good friends. Of course, Harry seemed to love everyone around him, he even managed to soften Moody's own hard exterior.

"I will be in touch Mr. Snape, to make the arrangements with you and the Ministry. Now, one bit of personal business, so give me a second," said Nigel Greengrass.

Nigel disappeared from the flames. The flames died down and then turned red, then green, then blue, then finally blue-green, and Nigel's head reappeared.

"Okay, the floo connection is now secure; it's as if we are on our own private network. This won't last but about a minute. I will summarize. Albus has left Hogwarts. Rumor has it, and Minerva confirmed it this afternoon, that Albus has gone Horcrux hunting; he is going to hunt down Voldemort and destroy him once and for all. I don't know exactly where he is but I know he expects to be gone for at least a year. The Goblins have informed me that he has withdrawn the petitions concerning Harry and has made petitions on Harry's behalf, including a full and personal endorsement of your guardianship. I will be sending via mail the information you need."

Nigel's head disappeared and the flames died down, this time going completely out. The special floo powder was made by the Greengrass Head House Elf. Nigel had ordered his house elf, Broo, to use his most powerful magic to make the floo powder so that it would secure the connection to his and another floo. He knew House Elves were powerful, but he never knew they were quite that powerful; the magic he felt on the special floo powder was astonishing. If Elves ever decided to overthrow their masters, he knew without a doubt that the entire wizarding race would lose.

Nigel would send by his house elf the documents that Severus needed to get prepared for the visit. He would outline the visit schedule, list questions they were likely to ask, and the requests for pictures of him and Harry together, the visit to Harry's school and all of the information necessary for Severus to have a successful visit.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I don't think this is my best work, but here it is anyway. This explains what will happen instead of a Wizengamot hearing. And yes, Fudge's niece is Carol Middleton, and is a squib, although that particular line of the family is all squibs and has been for 3 generations. And Yes, I mean Carol Middleton, the Mother-In-Law of the Prince, which is my way of paying tribute and respect to the Royal Family.<em>

* * *

><p><em>All Author's notes have been removed, except Chapter 1, which is not an author's note but an introduction to the story and will remain as it is necessary. This is in accordance with site rules.<br>_

_I have saved the author's notes and if you really wish to read them, I can post them, at the end of one of the chapters. They are not really necessary as they just say stuff like "Sorry for the long wait; update coming soon" and blah blah blah.  
><em>

_BTW, things are happening right now, so no promises but hopefully, you'll get a chapter in November, and more in December. If not, I will post an author's note to let you know, "Hey, XYZ is happening, please be patient and I'll get you something when I can" which will hopefully be at the end of another chapter.  
><em>

_Thank you  
><em>

_RUGoing2WriteThat  
><em>


	19. Oh Harry!

_This is my latest chapter. I don't know if you will like it or not. It explains a bit more about the American Wizard Society. It also expands on squibs and a bit about them._

* * *

><p>Harry was a bit nervous. He was going to be tested tonight. Tobias and Arlene Smith, the only two friends that Severus trusted were coming over and Arlene was supposed to test Harry's magic. After Severus saw him doing wandless magic, he knew he needed to get Harry tested, but he didn't want to prejudice the schools, so he called Arlene Smith, Tobias's wife.<p>

Arlene was a healer who specialized in developmental physiology of magic, meaning she was the equivalent of a pediatrician and studied magical development as children grow up. Magical testing in America was mainly done to determine which curriculum and which talents a student had. Severus didn't truly trust anyone, but he almost trusted Tobias and he almost trusted Arlene. Arlene though, was bound by healer's magic.

There were many types of magic. Healer's magic was an old type of magic that bound a person to do no harm once they became a healer. The magic was old and powerful and any healer daring to harm another person, except in self-defense, defense of one's family or defense of a patient, would suffer great magical harm, many losing their magic entirely. It is why no country would send a healer onto the battle field; they could not harm anyone even in battle, not even to simply stun them. Now of course the magic made exceptions, such as defending a defenseless patient from those who would do him/her harm, or when an otherwise harmful spell is used during healing. For instance, the Cruatius curse can be used to stimulate nerves, if the spell is sent through a special crystal. The crystal absorbs the curse's negative energies and as a result, instead of damage, the nerves are stimulated to heal.

That is also why Severus almost trusts Sirius. Of course, with Sirius the case is different because the Godfather magic overrules the Healer's magic in cases where Harry's safety is concerned. Godfather and Godmother magic are older than Healer's Magic, and so, Healer's that are godparents when performing the duties of a godparent have their magic released. That means Sirius can defend Harry, even kill someone who is trying to Harm Harry. Of course, older than Godfather magic is the Father magic. Because Sirius has 3 sons, and they are each loved greatly by him, his magic as a father is also bound to them. So Sirius could kill for his sons if he had to.

Now that's where it gets complicated. Severus was Harry's primary Godfather. His magic was bound to Harry through Godfather's magic. However, when Harry's parents died and Harry lived, his magic became bound to Harry's magic as Harry's father, but the Godfather binding also remained, so Severus's magic is thus bound to Old Magic, making him far more powerful because of it.

So after Harry's display of wandless magic while playing, Severus called Arlene and asked her to come over and give Harry an unofficial test.

She couldn't do that. Unofficial test results were not bound by law or magic; anyone could find the results. She could give him a health-related test. After all, he was the victim of a curse that no one survived, so they had to test him for health reasons. The health test would be bound by both magic and law; no one would know the results except Severus, Harry, Herself and any colleagues that she needed to consult with. Only Harry or Severus could authorize someone else to know; anyone who knew the results who told without permission would lose their magic and they would become mundane; their children would even be mundane 7 generations after. No one would risk it. (See A/N below)

So Severus agreed and gave permission for Tobias to be there. He was an American Auror and was as close to a friend as Severus got. Well, Severus had many acquaintances and many almost-friends, and some close-almost friends; he was a very cautious person, after having lived in an abusive home, one tended to be. His Father was cruel and often used his emotions against him; so he kept his emotions from the man. The one time his father had ever been nice was when Severus was 5 years old. He bought Severus a book, a cheap used American Magical book, it was only 1 knut and unknown to the seller, was actually a potions textbook from Salem School of Magic. Tobias bought it for Severus because it was Christmas. Before that, and after that, his mother handled all of the present buying. Slowly, after that, the man's sanity fell to alcohol and he was never the same. His daddy died that year, and became father; the abuse father inflicted upon him made him close up. He only ever opened his emotions to Harry and Lily.

So, the doorbell rang and Harry ran to get the door. He was both nervous and excited to see what his magic level would be. Arlene gave him a quick hug and handed him a small wrapped package. He opened it after saying thanks. It was a small round smooth stone.

"Harry, that is a healer's stone. It's not magical, but sort of a superstitious good luck charm," she said with a smirk, "Superstition says that a healer's stone could make all wounds heal in only a few minutes, when wielded by a gifted healer. Of course, much like the philosopher's stone, it is a legend and no one but Perenelle Flamel has ever managed to make one. Perry managed to make one but it was destroyed by the Lord Moldybutt, during the first great wizarding war." She said the last part with barely concealed malice. She hated Voldemort with a passion; During the first wizarding war, her mother, who was a muggle, and she fled to America for safety. Her dad and 4 brothers stayed to fight him. They all died. Her mother drank herself to death and Arlene had to go live with her Aunt Mildred. Her Aunt Mildred was a good woman, if a bit batty, but she just wasn't Arlene's mother. Still, Mildred made sure she had everything she wanted or needed. It seems that Mildred, for being a "daft old bat" was actually quite smart. She invented ceramic heating elements, infrared food warmers, infrared ovens, and she invented a fuse that allowed microwaves to go over 750 watts. She was quite rich, but humble. No one knew how rich she was based on the modest way she dressed or the modest house and car she drove. The only thing she spent money on was getting Arlene the best muggle and magical education money could buy. Arlene was devastated when Aunt Mildred died of cancer in her early 70s; it was a type of cancer that not even magic could cure. So Arlene became a healer. Since Aunt Mildred loved children, she dedicated her life to pediatrics. Aunt Mildred was a multi-millionaire, and left a few million to a children's hospital in her home city of Memphis, TN. Arlene sold the Memphis home, and bought a place of her own in Boston. She married Tobias and has been happy since. They have 3 boys, the oldest two, twins, are Harry's age. They go to a special day school for wizard children.

"Should we test Harry before or after supper?" asked Severus.

"Both. I want to test him now, to get a reading of his magic while he is hungry and compare it to his magic while he is full. It won't take but a few minutes," she said, pulling out her healer's bag.

She pulled 9 candles out of her bag. She placed them in a circle with a 10th candle in the middle. She lit the 10th candle.

"Okay, Harry, the 10th candle, in the middle, is a magical balance candle. Now, what I want you to do is reach down into yourself like you did when you were playing with your dragons, and try to concentrate your magic onto the candles. Don't try to light them, just move your magic to them; the candles will light themselves. The 10th candle, don't worry about it. See how its flame is yellow?"

Harry nodded

"Good, well, when you push your magic over it, it is going to change color to indicate your level of control. Again, don't try to make it change color, just push your magic over it. Got it?" asked Arlene.

"Yes Ma…Aunt Arlene," Harry said, remembering that she liked to be called Arlene but that his dad insisted he respect adults. He was quite clever to think of the compromise.

He reached inside himself and pulled on his magic, like he did when he was playing. When he had his magic, he pushed it over the candles and watched as 8 of the 9 candles flared into burning very brightly, especially the white candle. Arlene waved a special instrument in front of the candles; it looked like a mundane light meter but was magical in nature. Everyone had to shield their eyes because the white candle was so bright. He pulled his magic away from them and they went out.

"Very good Harry!" exclaimed Arlene. She sounded ecstatic, "Now push your magic over just the 10th candle. Try your very best to avoid the other 9." Arlene was writing notes, as Harry did all that she asked.

He nodded and concentrated his magic over the 10th candle. It flared a very bright red color before turning a very bright white and flickering between white and red several times. He finally removed his magic, and the candle went out.

Arlene looked shocked to say the least. "Well, that's unexpected…" she said before her professionalism took over.

"I cannot yet tell you what the candles mean. I have more in my bag that are fresh, so that we don't get tainted results. I will tell you the results after the second test," said Arlene and she sounded both ecstatic, happy, and curious at the same time.

They ate dinner. It was a chicken casserole. It was also Ms. Jones's night off. She was gone to visit her great Aunt Gertrude in New Jersey for the weekend. She never talked about her great aunt, except to visit her once a year.

Harry was so excited about knowing his test results that he babbled all throughout dinner. He told them about the quidditch action figures he had, the Mystic Power Ranger's TV show that he watched every Saturday, about the wizard trading cards he had. He even showed Tobias that he had one of Tobias' Father, Nicholas Smith. Nicholas Smith had been a great inventor. He did research into lycanthropy that had led to the discovery of Wolfsbane potion. He intended to cure lycanthropy, but died before he could complete his research. That's why Tobias was so fierce as a Auror; Nick died under mysterious circumstances. The Aurors who investigated dismissed it as a simple breaking and entering and left it, saying the person performed the AK, robbed him and left. No one listened to him as he asked why they ignored the valuable magical artifacts to steal notes on lycanthropy. So, he became an Auror, found out who the corrupt cops and officials were, gathered evidence, and took them down, and down hard. By the time he was done investigating, they had been put in prison for no less than 20 years each offense as well as being given the magical potion to strip them of their magic permanently, before their release. Even the appeals board couldn't dispute the evidence, so they left it to stand. Tobias had gotten justice.

After they had put away the dishes into the magical dishwasher, Arlene took out 9 new candles and placed them in a circle, with a new 10th candle in the middle. She took out the old ones from before, and she placed them in a circle at the opposite end of the table. She also lit both of the middle candles.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to give you a series of exercises to do with your magic. I will tell you what to do each time and you do your best, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Now, try to push your magic over the old center candle."

Harry did and the candle flared red, and then white and then red then white then stayed white, a very bright flame.

Arlene wrote notes as he did each test, after scanning the candles and Harry with her magical device.

"Okay, now push your magic over the new center candle and hold it there for a few seconds."

Harry did as she asked, and the candle again flared from red to white to red but this time stayed red.

"Now, try to push your magic over both of the middle candles."

Harry did as she asked, causing both candles to burn white but duller than before.

"Good. Now, try to push your magic over the new set of candles."

Harry did as she said and 8 of the 9 burned very brightly, brighter than before and you could feel the heat coming off of them, but you weren't supposed to.

"Very Good Harry. Now, try to push your magic over both sets of candles."

Harry did as she asked again, and again, in both sets of candles, 8 of the 9 flared very brightly and you could feel heat.

"Good. Now, try to push your magic over all 20 candles, and this time hold it over the circle but concentrate it over the candles in the middle."

Harry tried to do as she asked, and it was hard. The 18 candles were burning but they were duller than before, and the two middle candles were a dull red and there was no increase in heat. He was sweating with concentration by the time she told him he could stop. He pulled back his magic and instantly the heat from the candles was gone as well as the two middle candles going out.

Arlene was looking over her notes, making some last minute calculations.

"Harry, how old are you?"

"Nine, almost ten," he said, "I get to go to Boston James Early Education Program next year."

Arlene continued to make calculations and finally she had a score.

"Okay, Severus, Harry, let's sit down."

They sat in the living room.

"Okay, well, basically, there is no delicate way to say this, so I will be blunt. Harry may very well be one of the most powerful wizards in the World. Using the Modern Merlin Scale of Magic, in which 65 is average, Harry places at above 90. His control is amazing; he has a control score of above 9, which should not be possible without a wand or other focus, not to mention for one his age without a focus. In short, Harry is a sorcerer. I suspect that he is also some sort of pyromancer or has latent pyromancer abilities but I cannot confirm that without more testing."

"Thank you Aunt Arlene," said Harry. He was beaming; he could go back to using magic to play and sneaking the use of magic to put the trash in the trash can. Harry hated to touch trash. He didn't mind touching bugs or worms or snakes, or almost anything else, but he did not touch trash or dirty diapers or trash. He once tried to help Katie's Mom change her son's diaper; he got peed on and that didn't gross him out, but when he had to touch the diaper...well, that was when he first used wandless magic to float the diaper to the trash can in the kitchen; Good thing Katie's mom and dad were magical. Katie's mom was a muggleborn and Katie's dad was a Pureblood from Russia who fled the communist regime.

"Yes, Thank you, Tobias, and Arlene. Let's have dessert, shall we?" said Severus in a rare mood offering dessert. Most of the time, dessert consisted of fruit; Harry didn't mind, he liked most fruits, except pears. He refused to touch pears or even look at them; not even his Granma Minerva could get him to touch pears.

Normally, Severus allowed cake only once every 3 months, on birthdays, on Christmas and Easter, and on very special occasions. This appeared to be one of them as they had chocolate cake.

As they were leaving Arlene told them one final thing.

"These tests only measure potential. They cannot measure anything other than that. However, with these results, there is no doubt that Harry is one of the most powerful wizards in the world; there is no doubt that he is a sorcerer. But, even he will need training. I would advise that you get him a staff or large foci; I doubt an ordinary wand could handle his power. Don't forget to call; I can give him more tests," she told them. Then they left.

Severus was left to ponder all of this while Harry went and got ready for bed. In his bath, he used wandless magic to get the washcloth he had forgotten and to wash himself while he played with his toys. He also used wandless magic to brush his teeth while he read a book. He continued to use wandless magic for the next few weeks until he got very tired and fell asleep in the middle of class. His teacher, thinking he was sick, because Harry never fell asleep, sent him home for the day. He got home and Ms. Johnson sent him to bed to rest up. It turns out that he exhausted his body using wandless magic too much; although, he was nowhere near exhausting his magical core, his body just could not keep up with using wandless magic and so he had to sleep it off for the next few days. His dad told the school that he had the chicken pox. Ironically, that next week, Harry actually got the chicken pox, so his dad told them that he had gotten the flu on top of the chicken pox and the doctor told them that he couldn't go back to school until he was released. He got a squib doctor to write a note for Harry.

So Harry had to miss two weeks of school but he caught up quickly. Katie brought him her notes and his homework, which he did every night. (Hey doing it early means he can play after.)

* * *

><p><span>Doctor's Note:<span>

Dear Principal of Benjamin Franklin Elementary School of North Boston,

Harold James Salazar Snape has had the flu and the chicken pox combined. This has caused his immune system to weaken significantly and he cannot return to school until I release him.

Sincerely,

_John D. Prewett_

Dr. John D. Prewett, MD

Boston Children's Hospital

* * *

><p><em>The Candles:<em>

_Each candle measures a person's approximate power level. They are color coded candles with wicks that require a specific level of magic to light. The brightness of the flame also indicates power level, with the brighter the flam the closer the person is to the max of that candle._

_Here is the scale:_

_White = 80 – 100 = Harry/Merlin/Founders/ almost every witch or wizard pre-Hogwarts_

_Red = 70 – 80 – Dumbledore/Voldemort/Severus/Tobias/Mad Eye_

_Orange = 60 - 70_

_Yellow = 50 – 60_

_Green = 40 - 50_

_Blue = 30 – 40_

_Indigo = 20 – 30 – 20 is the minimum level of magic that one needs to use a wand or any other foci *coughtoadcough*_

_Violet = reacts to a squib (more on squibs later)_

_Black = reacts to a mundane (the spell was designed to detect mundane spies during the middle ages; it will not react to a witch or a wizard.) This was why Harry could not light the 9th candle; no wizard or witch could light it, unless they cheated and cancelled the spells that react to mundanes._

_The middle candle is a candle that measures control. The greater amount of control it detects without a wand, the closer to white it burns going from yellow (no control) to red (a lot of control) with white being almost total control. The fact that the candle went out means that the person has enough control to learn wandless magic. It goes the opposite direction with the greater amount of control with a wand, going from Green to Violet to black. Yellow is neutral and indicates nothing._

_These tests only measure Harry's potential. He certainly is the most powerful wizard since Merlin._

_John D. Prewett is a distant 4th or 5th cousin of Molly Prewett; he is **NOT** the cousin that Ron mentioned. His Family lived in Germany and fled during the first wizarding war because they had married muggles or muggle-borns. His family, meaning his mother, father, sisters, brother, aunt, uncle, grandparents, and a orphan whose parents were killed by Crouch Jr._

_More on Squibs:_

_Squibs have magic; they just don't have wand magic. They need a wizard's stone to do magic. The knowledge to make a wizard's stone was lost before Merlin. Instead of a wand, the squib would bond to a wizard's stone, usually found in an amulet or ring. The way a wizard's stone was made is that every time a wizard or witch died, his or her family performed the ritual that would put his/her magical core into the stone. Their soul was gone but their magical core remained for a few days. This is why people who get kissed by a Dementor don't die right away. So the family performed a ritual that would put the person's magical core into the stone; this was usually a family stone, with the family's crest on it. As the stone got older, and more cores were added the magic got more powerful; usually this had the effect of making the family's magic more powerful and undoing any genetic damage. See, Great Britain Witches and Wizards are dying out; the inbreeding has damaged their magical DNA. This is one of the reasons Harry is so powerful; his DNA doesn't have the damage b/c of his half-blood status. Also, James Potter's father had the Potter Family Wizard's Stone. It was thought to be lost when Voldemort killed them; however, the stone automatically went to the Family's Main Vault and if James had gone there, he could have claimed the stone. It was the last known Family Wizard's Stone but no one in modern times knew what it was._

_It was made by the Peverell Brothers, who were the last ones to make one; the knowledge to make them was lost with them. However, the knowledge of what they were was not lost until the mid-1600s._

_Not to give away anything, but no Knowledge is truly lost; only hidden. (Mayans) I will say no more though._

* * *

><p><em>In an episode of Merlin, this kid could do magic because he had a ring; he could only do magic with the ring; he used the ring's magic not his own. So that's where I took the idea for a wizard's stone from. When a squib was born, it was actually cause for celebration because a squib could use the family's wizard's stone to its full abilities and powers. A non-squib witchwizard can't unlock the stone's true power because their magical core prevents it. A squib's core is more of a channel. Squibs in some nations take on the roles of magi; they use magical artifacts because their core actually is meant to channel magical energy, like a wand. No, a squib is **not** a living wand; their core is **LIKE** a wand's core, because their core is meant to channel magic from other sources. This means, using a special focus, that Argus Filch could use magic, by channeling the magic from Hogwarts through his own core and then through his focus; they cannot use a wand because their core and the wand's core would conflict and cancel each other out; being that most British Wizards are ignorant, they just assume that a squib has no magic. Argus could not use magic in the muggle world because he has to have a source of magic to channel, at least without a wizard's stone. But this knowledge was lost shortly after the days of the Founders. It was even true that one of Ravenclaw's children was a squib and used the Ravenclaw Family Stone to channel magic and was a powerful magic user. If Argus's Family had a wizard's stone, it would have reacted to him by glowing a very bright blue; then he could have gotten a special focus and went to Hogwarts as a student._

_However, unlike Argus Filch, most squibs in Great Britain are caused by damaged magical DNA. The gene for magic inverts upon itself due to inbreeding; they truly have no magic except enough to let them see and comprehend the wizarding world. _

_Those families with some half-bloods and some muggle-borns in their bloodline have far less damage than families like the Blacks. That's why you get Bellatrix Lestrange; she is INSANE due to the inbreeding._

_That's also why Sirius Black was partially insane and was able to be healed; the damage done to his mind was not permanent. It left him with an irrational hatred of Severus Snape, but that's only because of the mind damage. Once Severus and Sirius realized what caused Sirius's hatred of him, they were able to become civilized to each other. They will never be close friends or even almost-friends, but they are civilized acquaintances._

_About the Healer's Magic: they become mundane because the gene for magic is inactivated for 7 generations if they tell anyone about Harry's test results without his permission. Permission among doctors is given by the magic when a doctor has to consult with another one; if Arlene were to tell the papers about Harry's test results, then she would lose her magic, her sons would lose their magic, and 5 generations later, the magic would finally be restored. This is different from a squib because a squib has a magical core designed to channel magic (see above) but a mundane's magical genes are inactive, so they cannot use magic; their core is locked. This is what happens to those who violate oaths and bonds of magic, like the Healer's Oath or the Godfather's Oath; they become mundane; their core and the core of the next 7 generations is locked; the 8th generation, the magic is restored. This could explain some muggleborns, like the Creeveys. It is unusual enough to have 1 muggleborn child; it is even more so to have 2 muggleborn children in the same family. So, my explanation is that 7 generations ago, a Healer named Creevey violated his healer's oath and his magical core was locked; his children's magical cores were locked; Dennis and Colin are the 8th generation and the first to have their magical core unlocked. Had the healer not violated his oath, the Creeveys would be a pureblood family, about like the Weaselys.  
><em>

_Some Families, however, like Hermione do have squibs in their past; a squib merely has a different magical gene active. So when they mix and marry muggles, the magical genes become dormant, until they reactivate into the pattern necessary for a witch or a wizard.  
><em>

_There are 4 magical genes. Having 2 active makes you a witch or a wizard, having 4 active makes you a sorcerer, having 1 active, depending upon which one, you are either a squib(see above) or a witch/wizard. (Toad woman is a witch b/c she has 1 gene active; she's also very weak, being a 30 on a scale of 1 to 100). Having all 4 inactive makes you mundane. Having 1 active (squib) can make any combination of the other 3 active through random genetics generations down (mundane born). Having 3 active makes you a witch or wizard with a special talent, such as pyromancy or geomancy(rock or stone magic) or terramancy(earth magic).  
><em>


	20. Governors of Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall was a very patient woman. Sure, she was strict, but you try raising magical twins, adopting an abused orphaned student, with a paranoid Auror for a husband (or ex-husband) while being a Professor, then Head of House, then Deputy Headmistress and now Headmistress. Yes, Minerva was very patient, but even her patience had limits.

"Governor MacNair, I hear your concerns, but having a muggleborn teach the Muggle studies course is a policy that makes sense," said McGonagall

"With all due respect, _Acting_ Headmistress, a mu…ggleborn witch or wizard would not be powerful enough, know enough about wizarding ways, nor be intelligent enough to…" started MacNair

Madam Longbottom banged her gavel. She was Chair of the Board of Governors and she had a very strict hand. She did not tolerate chaos like her predecessor, Headmaster Dippet. (See Author's note below)

"Excuse me, Governor MacNair, but I believe that since we voted on this and we all agreed to give a muggleborn a chance, the issue is resolved," stated Madam Longbottom, "On to more important things, such as the scholarship funding this year. Now, my son established the scholarship for poor muggleborn and some poor wizardborn and halfblood students to go to school at Hogwarts. The funds are dangerously low; we only have enough to fund 6 or 7 more students for their 7 years at Hogwarts. I am going to put 25,000 galleons into the fund. Now, who will join me?"

Lucius Malfoy raised his hand, "I will give 75,000 galleons."

Nigel Greengrass raised his hand, "I will give, on behalf of myself, 30,000 and my lawfirm, 35,000 galleons. On behalf of Mr. Potter, I have spoken to him and his father, and they will give 10,000 galleons. I have also spoken to Mr. Black and he has agreed to give 100,000 galleons. And as for my clients in America, who shall remain nameless, they have agreed, as a group, to give 25,000 galleons. The sum total of these donations will be 200,000 galleons; Mr. Black wants it made clear that he will give his donation over a period of ten years, rather than all at once.

Madam Longbottom looked ecstatic. "That means that the fund will be able to send another 20 students to Hogwarts for 7 years. Now, our next order of business…" started Madam Longbottom.

"Concerning the Muggleborn who is going to teach the muggle studies class," said Lucius as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Governor Malfoy?" asked Madam Longbottom.

"Instead of a muggleborn, how about the magical child of a squib? Marius Black, who was sent to live with others in Australia, married a female squib. They both lived as muggles. They then had a child who is a wizard. His name is Darnell Daniel Martin. They took a muggle name, so that some of their…less rational relatives wouldn't come looking to eliminate them. Darnell graduated from the WaggaWagga Academy of Magic, with their highest marks. He earned 1 Q's, and 3 E's, and 5 OE's. In Australia, a Q is qualified, an E is Exceptional, and OE is Outstandingly Exceptional. He was raised as a mundane and is considered mundane born; I only found out about his parents through research I did while looking at WaggaWagga Academy for Draco. As he is from squibs, I believe he would be better qualified than a muggleborn," said Lucius.

Minerva was surprised. She knew the Blacks had a squib, but she assumed, from the way they talked, that he had been killed at birth. She was also surprised by Lucius's open view of squibs.

"Lucius, you would suggest a…_child of two squibs?_" said MacNair.

If looks could kill, Macnair would've become a puddle of goo.

"A squib is a magical child, who has no magic. There is no evidence to indicate that they are anything but a genetic anomaly. There is actually no such thing as a mundane born witch or wizard as mundanes do not have the genes necessary to produce a magical child. In fact, every single mundane born is actually the child of a squib somewhere in their bloodline," said Zabini, "My 4th husband had a brother who was a squib; he is a mundane healer, and he is very knowledgeable of genetics. My own Blaise would not be here if not for him." And she stared at Macnair. Madam Longbottom may be intimidating in terms of sheer will and brute power but Zabini was a gray witch who turned from being black into being a gray witch. Her 4th husband was the only other husband, beside her first, who wasn't killed mysteriously; he was killed by a black(NOT skin color) wizard in Brazil; she was visiting her sister in France. He was the only husband that Blaise willingly called Dad.

Madam Longbottom spoke up then, "Very well, all those willing to hire Mr. Martin?" and everyone but MacNair, Crabbe and Goyle raised their hands, "All those opposed?" and MacNair and Crabbe raised their hands. "Mr. Goyle are you abstaining?"

"Yes, Madam Chair. I have to. My cousin is Daniel's mother. I grew up knowing Daniel and therefore, abstain," said Goyle. Goyle may look like a walking rhino on two legs, and he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he was average in intelligence. He did attach himself to the Malfoys for protection after all.

"I see. Well, we shall make the offer to Mr. Martin next week. One more piece of Business. I have heard from contacts in Albania that his horcrux hunt is not going well. Last week, he and his companion had to be taken to the Albanian Hospital for treatment of their injuries. I think that, we should consider making McGonagall permanent Headmistress. I received a letter from Albus yesterday; he has requested that we make a motion to get the paperwork started. We can get everything filled out, and stop short of signing it. All 9 permanent governors and all the professors have to sign the documents. We can fill everything out and get them to sign if we need to," said Madam Longbottom

"I second that motion" said Greengrass.

"Do we have agreement?" asked Longbottom. Everyone's hands went up. "Motion is so carried. We will fill out the paperwork all but the signatures. Thank you, this meeting is adjourned. Oh, and our next meeting will be 60 days from now, and will include the Heads of the 4 Houses as it is time to elect new rotating governors. As Mr. Snape, Mr. Black and Mr. MacMillian will be in attendance, we will not need the _Locum Tenens_; however, I ask that Mr. Andrew and Mr. Edmund stay as a non-voting witness. I believe that Mr. Nott chaired our last full meeting so the next meeting will be chaired by Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Madam Longbottom. I will be here, if Not I shall contact Professor McGonagall," said Lucius.

With that the meeting broke up. MacNair glared at McGonagall, but when she looked back at him, he decided that attacking her would be as foolish as attacking Dumbledore. Not many people knew that McGonagall was just as powerful as Dumbledore; if she had taken up Dueling, she would have been the first ever ICW Female World Champion. It was because her family never married their cousins.

Her great great Grandmother was Russian, married into Clan McGonagall. Their son married a Japanese Princess; her nobility boosted their own in Scotland. The infusion of both Russian and Japanese blood into her clan made their magic stronger. Right now, she was one of the most powerful witches in all of Great Britain.

Add to the fact that it was well known that Mad Eye Moody was her ex-husband and that Clan McGonagall had a healthy view of vengeance, and MacNair would be stupid to take her on. He would have to destroy her politically, which was virtually impossible to do. So, he simply glared at her in empty threat.

* * *

><p><em>Andrew is Nigel's younger Brother and Edmund is their father. All 3 are lawyers; although Andrew is a lawyer in the Muggle world as well and Edmund is semi-retired. Edmund is Sirius Black's official family lawyer and was also the official lawyer for Benjamin James Potter (Harry's Grandfather) and Nigel became the official lawyer for James Potter and now Harry. The Greengrass family, Black Family, and Potter family has always had a long tentative alliance. The Greengrass family remains gray or neutral; the Black family wavered but until four generations back were a solid light family, and the Potter family has been a light family after breaking off from darker Peverell family. There are 3 classes of wizard: black, gray, white and each has a dark and light side. Yes, a white wizard can be dark white and a black wizard can be light black. Light black would be a dark wizard who does not murder; a dark white wizard is one who will kill in combat. Murder meaning killing just to kill (i.e. Voldemort) and killing means they have a reason to kill (i.e. self-defense).<em>

_Also, Severus Snape is NOT a member of the Board. As Harry is a Minor and Severus is his guardian, Severus stands in Harry's place until Harry comes of age. Then Harry will be a full member of the board, because the Potters are related to one of the founders._

_So to recap you have:_

_EVIL – Black or True Black – Voldemort; Bellatrix; Crouch Jr.; willingly and gleefully uses true black magic; very few spells are true black, that is unable to be used to help others_

_Gray – truly neutral; most magic is gray until cast with intent by the user. If there is no dark or light purpose, the magic remains gray. Example: a cutting charm: used to cut animals for potions ingredients, or used to cut a person and kill them. A gray magic user does not murder but will also kill in combat if forced to do so._

_White – does not kill, even to save/defend others or in combat; does not use true black magic; very few spells are true white, that is unable to be used to harm others._

_The Headmaster or Headmistress normally chaired the Board of Governors. The board existed mostly to keep things running smoothly. Well, they existed to ensure that the school was not run as a tyranny, like under Headmaster Black. While Black was not a bad headmaster or a bad person per se, he was extremely strict and it was he who had originally instituted the 'old punishments'. Before he stepped down, the professors could not take his tyrannical actions anymore and they voted to create the board of Governors, which consisted of 11 governors, with the Headmaster as chair and not having a vote; now however, the board was reorganized down to 7 permanent members with 4 members being elected by the 4 heads of house. After Dippet, one of the permanent Governors would chair each meeting, with the headmaster being able to vote and the chair not able to vote._

_The current board of Governors consisted of Headmistress McGonagall, Madam Longbottom(P), Nigel Greengrass(P), Andrew Greengrass: Locum Tenens of Harold James Potter-Snape(P) and Severus Snape, legal guardian, Edmund Greengrass: Locum Tenens of Sirius Black(P), and Vladimir Warren: Locum Tenens of Ian MacMillian(P), Lucius Malfoy(P), Theodore Nott(P) Senior. The non-permanent members wereWalden MacNair, Gregory Goyle, Madam Abigail Zabini and Mary Cattermole._

_Severus Snape is NOT a member of the board but as Harry's legal guardian, all decisions are legally made by him. Locum Tenens is Latin for "in place of" or "stand in for." The heads of house did not vote on each non-permanent member; they voted on all four members at once. Walden MacNair is a known pureblood fanatic, Goyle and Zabini are considered neutral on the subject and Mary Cattermole is a muggleborn. Usually the slate consists of 2 muggleborns and 2 purebloods but sometimes you get a slate like the current one. Goyle and MacNair will be reelected while Zabini and Cattermole will be replaced by Ted Tonks and Mrs. Ollivander. The next four after that will be Weasley, Yaxley, Mrs. Ollivander and Ted Tonks._


	21. Redemption of Albus part 3

_Okay, so I posted 2 chapters. I don't think Chapter 20 is my best work. However, I do think this one is slightly better. Sorry for the delay. I've been working on these chapters as fast as I could. Here you go and please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Albus and Mr. Jones began hunting the thing and they found it. It was the Wraith of Tom Riddle, which Albus used his patronus to repel. Albus then contacted the Headmaster Jacov of the Albanian School and spoke to him about it. Albania had developed a spell that could contain a wraith to an object. The only drawback was that the object had to be old because the object would soon rust or decay and the wraith would be free. Albus was delighted and went to the school's junkyard. He eventually found an old Wizarding cup which was made of wand wood and used in transfiguration classes. The cup still contained magic, and in theory, would last twice as long as a mundane cup.<p>

He and Mr. Jones took the cup and Jacov cast the spell to contain Tom in the cup. He estimated that the cup would hold the wraith for two years, give or take a month. So, Jacov took the cup to the Albanian Branch of Gringotts and had them place it within a magically sealed high security vault, owned by the school. Albus and Mr. Jones then went to look for the rest of the horcruxes. They went to the Cave, to the Gaunt place, to Grimmauld Place, after speaking with Sirius Black, and back to Hogwarts Room of Requirement to find the tiara. As they gathered the horcruxes, Albus placed them in a shielded bag, which suppressed all magic. He obtained the ring, the locket, and the diadem. He would obtain the diary, and the cup later.

He took out the ax, which he had poured the basilisk venom and had Mr. Jones chop up the diadem, the locket and the ring, after both stopping each other from putting the ring on. Dumbledore took the resurrection stone and decided that it would be best to lock it away in a vault. Later, they obtained the cup and destroyed it, and then the diary and destroyed it. This happened over the period of several months, almost a full year. Mr. Jones refused to reveal his true identity to Dumbledore. When they had destroyed the diary, Mr. Jones took his pay, and bid Dumbledore farewell.

Now, they only had to find a way to remove Voldemort's soul from Harry without killing Harry. So, Dumbledore went back to Albania and asked Jacov how he could destroy the piece of soul without killing Harry Potter. Jacov did not know. Dumbledore had to do research.

But, first he had to tell Sirius Black and Severus Snape what was going on. So he did. Upon arriving in Great Britain, he took a shower, had Sniffy, his house elf, pack up some clothes for America, muggle and wizard, and gave his house elf the clothes he had taken to Romania. Bless her house elf heart, she packed his favorite green and purple plaid muggle pants as well as his favorite brown and yellow striped muggle shirt, and his green, purple, yellow and brown striped sport coat. Thankfully for Sniffy, she was 100% color blind, meaning she only saw shades of gray, for had she been able to see the colors of that horrible suit, she would have thrown up.

He went to the Ministry and purchased an international portkey; while buying the portkey, the attendant told him that America and Great Britain were working together to hook up the first International Floo that you could travel and not just talk on. They chatted for a while and he took the portkey.

As soon as he arrived at the American International Portkey Arrivals area at the Maine Office of Magical Travel, he went to the Maine Magical Post Office and requested two owls to be sent. He sent one to Sirius Black and one to Severus Snape. He knew that Snape was in Boston, so he purchased a floo ticket to Boston and arrived right away. He stayed at the Boston Magical Hilton Hotel. It seems that some woman named Paris Hilton's family was a family of muggles, except for a magical cousin, and the Hilton Family built a luxury Hotel and owned a few others. It seemed that the magical cousin, a Maxis Hilton, built a chain of hotels for wizards and witches. So Dumbledore checked and got the special "ICW, former Mugwump" special rate, which the attendant claimed was 10% off. He also asked to have his muggle clothes ironed just in case he had to go out into Muggle Boston. Upon walking into his hotel room, the phone rang. Being from Great Britain, he didn't know how to use the phone and asked the baggage handler what to do. The bellhop picked up the phone and answered it for him.

"It's the Concierge. He says that your muggle clothing is completely inappropriate for muggle Boston and asks if you would like him to purchase some clothing on your behalf. He assures you, you will get your clothes back," said the bellhop

"Oh…well…yes please, just make sure the clothes I get back are cleaned," said Dumbledore. The bellhop nodded and relayed the answer. Dumbledore tipped him, and decided that he was tired enough to not care to go out. He lay down on the bed and watched some TV. He was particularly interested in a show called 'Healer Who' who traveled about in a blue portkey thingy and used a sonic wand to sonic things and was extremely powerful and a technomage. After the show went off, he ordered room service. When they delivered his food, they also delivered the concierge clothes, with a note that said the cost of the clothes, 15 galleons would be charged to his room. He went to bed after hanging up the clothes.

The next day, Dumbledore woke up, got dressed in the new muggle clothes. He looked at them and thought that it was a pity that the muggles of Boston had such poor taste in clothing. A pair of black trousers with blue pinstripes, a white shirt, a pair of black socks, and a dark blue, almost black, sport coat, with blue pinstripes to match the pants. Even the tie was bland, being a simple solid black. That was where he drew the line; he waved his wand and turned the tie into a blue with pink pinstripes. He was going to make it a fluorescent pink, but decided that blue and pink was much better.

Then the phone rang. He imitated the bellhop last night and picked up the phone and held it upside down, holding the mouthpiece to his ear and the ear piece to his mouth. As soon as he heard Severus's voice, he realized his mistake.

"Yes, Severus," asked Dumbledore.

"Albus, meet me at the Banshee Bar, which is the entrance to Salem Alley, the equivalent to Diagon alley," said Severus, "Harry will NOT be with me." His voice left no room for argument.

"Yes, I understand," said Dumbledore.

He went downstairs and asked the desk clerk to direct him to Banshee Bar.

"You go out the door and turn right, go about 5 blocks and turn left, go about 6 blocks and you cannot miss it," said the clerk. Dumbledore left and went to the bar and reserved a room right away. It cost him 10 galleons but it was worth it. He started adding privacy spells, sound muffling spells, anti-eavesdropping spells, and every spell he could think of to reveal any spies or spy objects. He found that one of the forks had a crystal that allowed it to record all sound in the room. He incindeoed the fork and told the owner, "If you want your building to remain standing, I suggest you don't attempt that again," he said, allowing some of his magic to be felt by the owner. The owner, who was used to powerful men, was not intimidated, well, not by Albus. He _was_ quite scared of Severus Snape, who had shown up and overheard Albus's attempt at a threat.

"Albus, allow me to speak to Mr. Kravitz."

Dumbledore nodded and walked away. He didn't know what Severus said, but the man looked so pale and nodded or shook his head so much, Dumbledore's neck started aching in sympathy.

Severus walked over. "He will not attempt to eavesdrop on us again."

Dumbledore and Severus entered the room and Severus cast several spells of his own, many being American privacy spells. Sirius arrived several minutes later. He was dressed immaculately in his ankle length white lab-coat. He had just come from work.

"Sorry, I was on the verge of a breakthrough in certain parts of my research, but my potions mistress needs 6 hours to mix the potions for the next stage…okay so about Harry?" said Sirius. He was offered to place his own privacy spells, which he placed some spells that healers used to prevent people from overhearing when they discuss things with patients and that healers invented to prevent nosy reporters from being able to eavesdrop, including sneaky animagi. Rita Skeeter spent a year in America, trying to drum up some juicy stories about Harry and hovered around Sirius Black, knowing he was the boy's godfather. She also had a cousin who was a particularly nosy trash-tabloid journalist and a cockroach animagus. It seemed the Skeeter family had an affinity for beetles. (The cockroach is a type of beetle.)

After that, Dumbledore got started. He told them of his adventures in Romania and Albania, the trapping of the wraith, and about Mr. Jones, and the shadow demon and everything he knew about Harry.

"And now the only horcrux left is Harry. There is still a year left before the cup decays to the point of releasing the wraith, and I am not sure if there is a way to remove the portion of Voldemort's soul. I…I think I will have to contact the Mayans. They are powerful and they have knowledge of the old ways," said Dumbledore.

Severus was speechless. Not only had Dumbledore apologized, and admitted his wrongs, but he had just expressed a willingness to face the Mayans. The Mayans were keepers of the old knowledge, but they often demanded payment for their knowledge. If you were lucky, then they would demand supplies. More often than not, they would demand potions ingredients. Mayans were the first potions masters and had invented the art. The only non-Mayan Potions Master they ever respected was Salazar Slytherin, as he had invented many successful potions. Too bad his potions journal was lost; it was rumored that Slytherin had invented a cure for werewolves and a potion that would allow a sterile man to produce an heir, but only with someone who was not family.

"Albus, what if the Mayans demand half your magical core as payment?" asked Sirius. He knew the Mayans and their highest demand for payment was half the person's magical core. In weaker individuals, this would reduce them to a squib. In one as powerful as Dumbledore, it would reduce him to the same level as normal wizards and witches.

"I would give it, once we were sure that he was free," said Albus. They Mayans were very secretive about their knowledge. They were hidden from even the wizarding world. Very few knew how to get in touch with them and, well, Dumbledore was one of the few, being the former Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. The Supreme Mugwump was contacted by the Mayans and given a special amulet. It was a portkey that would take the Supreme Mugwump to a location, where he would wait and eventually a Mayan wizard would appear and speak with him. Dumbledore tried to give back the amulet, but it kept coming back to him whenever he left it in his ICW furnished office, even after he resigned.

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Dumbledore," said Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones found 3 wands at his chest. "Please, put those down before you poke your eye out," he said calmly, casually pushing the wands away with his staff.

"So you're a sorcerer? A Mayan sorcerer?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, not quite that powerful. I'm actually a Mayan Warlock. I was sent to keep an eye on you and your hunt of those abominations. Our Mayan Seers saw…well, they saw the possibility that you would defeat the Shadow Demon and go hunting for those things," said Mr. Jones.

"So then your name is not Mr. Jones," asked Severus.

"It is not but I will not tell you my real name, so Mr. Jones is fine," he said casually, "Now, I believe that we have a situation with a young boy?"

"You have knowledge of how to rid him of the soul fragment?" asked Sirius.

"No. My sister is a zoimancer. Her magic is focused on life and life-forces and is the opposite of a necromancer's magical focus. I can bring her here when we settle some details, such as payment. The Mayans are charged not just with keeping the old ways but with keeping balance. Magic itself is in danger because of what that thing did. In making multiple horcruxes, he created a hole in his magic, which has allowed a…infection. This infection is spreading throughout magic itself and has caused magic to begin to destabilize. The elders have forseen that if we don't stop the infection and purify magic, in 30 years, we will all be squibs and it will be 1000 years before wizards come back."

Sirius was shocked. "Really," he asked.

"Yes. Now, we need to do something about this and the Mayans have decided that we will pull the soul fragment from Harry unite it with the wraith, and then use a special ritual to purge and purify the infection and send it into the wraith. Once that is done, we can send the wraith beyond the veil, as you call it."

"Okay" said Severus, "So what do we do?"

"I will bring my sister here, we will perform the ritual. Once we have his soul fragment, the Mayan Elders will perform the rituals necessary to purify all magic," said Mr. Jones.

"Very well, if you don't need me…" said Dumbledore.

"Oh no, we need you. You were possessed by a shadow demon. Shadow Demons and Dementors are necromancer abominations. Dementors have been somewhat accepted as a part of magic; shadow demons have not and we must restore your magic. We must purge any residual corruption from the Shadow Demon."

"What do you mean about Dementors being somewhat accepted by magic," asked Sirius, "I study the effects of Dementors on magical beings."

"A necromancer, about 1500 years ago, created the Dementor Prime. She, the only female abomination, killed the necromancer and found a dying wizard. She kissed him and, as only she could, put his soul back. This turned him into a male Dementor, although the decay and rot would come later. And then they bred. Magic has begun to accept them as we don't know how to get rid of the Dementor Prime. The Elders have come up with a ritual that we think will banish the Prime and thus prevent them from breeding as no male Dementor can put the soul back into a person like she can."

"I've never heard that," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah, and you probably think that Slytherin liked the dark arts and hated muggles when the opposite was true. Back then, there were no dark arts, it was how you used magic. Well, except for Avada Kedavra."

"And how would you know about that?" asked Dumbledore.

"We, the Mayans, preserve knowledge. We have the books and journals written by the four founders. After Salazar died, his house elf lived among the Mayans as they were her original masters. Salazar was a Mayan whose parent's died while they were in Great Britain; that's why he had a natural affinity to potions and was a parsel-tongue. That's also why he was raised by Godric Gryffindor's family. Later on, Salazar saved Godric from a werewolf bite and cured his lycanthropy," said Mr. Jones, "Sadly, his potions journal is lost. Too bad we cannot find his personal champers; it would contain his personal library and with it his personal journal. That would be more than enough payment."

"Errrr…" said Dumbledore, "I might have a way to find the Chamber, but only if you promise to take away whatever creature is inside too."

"I cannot guarantee that we can take away a Dragon," said Mr. Jones

"Okay, we can handle a dragon, if you can handle the rest. So, when should we meet at Hogwarts to try to find the chamber?" asked Dumbledore. If they could find Salazar Slytherin's personal chamber at Hogwarts, the so-called Chamber of Secrets, then the Mayans would take Salazar's personal potions journal as payment for the rituals and purging Harry of the Soul Fragment.

"Mr. Jones, if this instability will destroy all magic, then why do you still require payment?" asked Severus.

"Because, we preserve and protect knowledge and knowledge is power. If we didn't require payment and just gave away knowledge, that would be disastrous. You see, knowledge truly is power in the world of magic. The more you know about something, say transfiguration, the more powerful in that subject you become. Look at your own potions; you have researched potions, more so than almost anyone else. Your knowledge of potions makes your potions more potent, more powerful and better. They have even been complimented by Mayans," said Mr. Jones.

Severus was surprised to hear that, but then he supposed that there were Mayans living throughout the world. He had heard rumors that they had a sort of network and they kept the Wizarding world under watch, sometimes intervening if it was needed.

Sirius was also surprised, but then he knew what a potions master Severus was. His own potions master studied with Severus for a while, and she started doing more and more research, hoping to gain as much knowledge as possible; this made her own potions better. Even with the high standards of the Guild, it was hard to get a good potions master. Many were lazy and earned only 1 or 2 Gold Phoenixes from the Guild. Potions Masters of the Level of Severus Snape was so rare as to be worth their weight in money.

Severus then spoke to Mr. Jones. "Harry is not only my God child, but since the death of his parents, he is magically and emotionally my own son. I cannot simply allow some stranger to take him. I cannot even allow someone known to me to take him," he glared at Dumbledore at this, who nodded his understanding, "I do want this piece of soul out of him. So, my suggestion is to meet on neutral ground. The American Branch of Gringotts owns a piece of land in North Carolina, specifically the Pocosin Lakes National Wildlife Refuge. I will entrust the Safety of Harry to the Goblins of Pocosin Lakes. We can meet with you and your sister there. The ritual can be performed there," said Severus.

"Very well; this is also for the best as the natural area's magic is purer. For some reason, the mundane cities tend to dilute magic. We haven't figured out why yet. The ritual will go better in this area due to the Goblins as well. They will be able to ensure the purity of the ritual. As soon as the Wraith and the Soul Fragment are joined, your son can be dismissed and the purification of magic can begin. Albus, you will have to be present for both rituals, as you will need to be involved in a third ritual to purify the Shadow Demon's corruption. The Mayans will require payment for purification of your magic; they haven't decided on what, but they are leaning toward asking for your transfiguration talents. This will be discussed more. Now, this is what needs to be done," said Mr. Jones.

Turning to Sirius, "As his Godfather, you will need to be present. You will need to bring this list of ingredients. Some are for use in the ritual and some are partial payment," said Mr. Jones, handing Sirius a list.

Turning to Severus, "As his Godfather turned Parent, you will need to bring the list of the following potions and ingredients. Some are for the ritual and some are for payment," said Mr. Jones, handing Severus a list.

Turning to Albus, "As for you, this is a list of what we need. Like with the others, some are for the ritual and some are payment. You will also need to bring the second list as well, for your purification. Like with Harry, some are for the ritual and some are for partial payment," said Mr. Jones, sliding two lists to Albus.

Mr. Jones then addressed all 3 wizards. "The ritual will take 4 weeks to prepare for and an additional week to prepare the site for the ritual. I will go and make arrangements with the Goblins myself, as I know what specifics the ritual requires. We will meet here in 5 weeks, with Harry, and take a Mayan Portkey to the location of the ritual. A Goblin Representative will be with us. Good day," said Mr. Jones, who then vanished. He didn't apparate; he simply faded away.

Albus bid Sirius and Severus good day as well and returned to his room. He packed his things, carefully packing his favorite suit. It was too bad he couldn't wear it. He so loved his favorite muggle suit. He decided to wear it anyway. So, as it was Albus left wearing his favorite green and purple plaid muggle pants as well as his favorite brown and yellow striped muggle shirt, and his green, purple, yellow and brown striped sport coat. As he was walking down the road to the Boston approved apparation point, a rented office where witches and wizards could apparate in and out of, he turned quite a few heads. He mainly turned them away as people turned away from the horrible combination of colors.

The poor witch and wizard sitting at the desk of the rented office never saw Albus coming. When he walked in, the witch fainted and the wizard spent several minutes trying to wake her up. When he saw Albus, he quickly approved the apparation ticket to the apparation office in Maine, the one in the same building as the International Portkey office.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_1. The American Witches and Wizards do not apparate willy nilly, from dark alleys and such, except in emergencies. In every wizard community that is mixed within a mundane community, the witches and wizards have an office rented. This is a private office setup, usually to mimic an office that the general public doesn't need to enter. There is an inner office and an outer office. The inner office is where apparating witches and wizards arrive and depart. The outer office is a cover and looks like an ordinary receptionist's area. This is a cover in case mundanes wander in the office. In total wizard areas with no mundanes, they can apparate into pre-approved locations. It is safer this way. See, in the office, when someone is incoming, a special bell rings so that the office is cleared; when someone apparates out, a special bell rings at their destination, to allow the area to be cleared. They ring the bell, wait no less than one minute, and then apparate out. This reduces splinching which is mainly caused by crossing another wizard's apparation line, or bumping into someone in the area you are apparating to. NOTE: That is the MAIN cause but not the only.  
><em>

_2. The Guild has a rating system of 1 to 7 Phoenixes, with 3 colors, Gray, Red, and Gold. They go in order 1 to 7 Gray Phoenixes; these are 5th, 6th, and 7th grade potions. The next level is 1 to 7 Red Phoenixes; these are 8th, through 12th grade potions. You cannot earn higher than 7 Phoenixes until you graduate from high school. When you go to college, you can start earning Gold Phoenixes. A Novice (Bachelor's) Certificate earns you a 1 Gold Phoenix rating; joining the guild earns you a 2 Gold Phoenix rating. A Journeyman's (Master's) Certificate earns you a 3 Gold Phoenix rating. A Master's (PhD) Certificate earns you a 4 Gold Phoenix rating. To earn 5, 6, and 7 Phoenix ratings, you have to earn them with the Guild; this means your potions have to be as close to perfect as possible. Currently Severus has his 'master's degree' and is earning his 'PhD' and has a 3 Gold Phoenix rating, and recommendation for a fourth Gold phoenix pending. This means that he could literally move anywhere in North America and be guaranteed a job. His job with the guild earns him about 150,000 dollars a year, with 10K in benefits and another 10K going toward Harry's school/trust fund. If he earns a 5, 6, or 7 rating, he can pretty much write his own ticket. Basically, a 5+ rated potions master can say, "I want this salary and these benefits," and almost every company will agree; the only exception is the guild itself, which already has some of the best benefits available, even if the pay is lower than other jobs; Severus is a special case. His talent has earned him a job much higher than his rating would normally earn him. He is in the top 25% of potions masters as far as salary and the top 10% as far as benefits._


	22. Rituals of Purification

**There is Christian religious imagery and contexts within this chapter. If you don't like, don't read. Any flames will be deleted and ignored. **

Albus Dumbledore was worried. It wasn't often that he was worried, but the Mayans insisted that they be allowed to purge and purify his magical core. Mr. Jones assured him that they did not require his core or any part of his core in payment.

Mr. Jones was meeting with him in a few minutes. He was pacing in his office, at his home, which was something he did not do very often. Aberforth was on vacation or something. His brother did not speak to him very often but when they did, he never told Albus what he did for a living. His answer every time was, "Oh, a little of this, a little of that," but Albus did not have much time to ponder his brother.

His brother was his rival. When his brother started school, every subject that Albus was not almost perfect in, Aberforth did better than him. Albus was a master of DADA and Transfiguration, and very good at Charms and Runes. Aberforth was excellent in Potions, Charms, Runes, Arthimancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. In fact, he earned his mastery in each of those, at the same time, beating out Albus's mastery in DADA and Transfiguration. Aberforth did manage to earn an E on his NEWTS in DADA and Transfiguration as well. When they last talked, Aberforth said, "I did it to deflate that big head of yours a bit. I had to work hard, and I had to study every spare minute of every day, but I did it. It was exhausting but I beat you," and with that Aberforth left home for some job. He was home on vacation when the three-way duel happened and Arianna was killed; they hadn't spoken until Albus apologized and Aberforth forgave him before the horcrux hunt.

The floo flared and out stepped Mr. Jones very smoothly.

"Mr. Dumbledore. Ah, well, let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business. The Mayans have decided upon what payment they want from you. First, they want to examine Fawkes. They have never had a fire phoenix in their territory as only rain phoenixes live in South America. They will send a witch to do the examinations, as I doubt the rain phoenixes will welcome an intrusion into their territory. Second, they want you to arrange a meeting with Nicholas Flamel. They want to preserve his knowledge of alchemy. Third, they want you to consent to a copy of your…magical essence. I will explain that last part," said Mr. Jones.

Dumbledore look at him a bit dumbfounded. "Mr. Jones, I, ah…would you like some tea?" he asked. He honestly did not know what to think. Mr. Jones had gotten straight to the point.

"Please."

"Sniffy."

A loud crack announced the presence of his personal house elf. She already held a tea set.

"Help yourself Mr. Jones. There's cream, sugar, and honey." Sniffy put the tray down on the coffee table and popped out. Mr. Jones took a cup, poured some honey in and stirred it, waiting for Albus to say something.

"Well, Mr. Jones, that was a lot of information. Let's start with Fawkes. I am not sure if I can arrange that as he is the Familiar to Hogwarts and not to me. I can probably arrange for you to visit and possibly examine him if he is in the office, but I cannot guarantee it, as Fawkes does what he wants, when he wants. I got the impression from him, more than once, that he considered ME the pet and not himself," said Albus.

There was a flash of fire and a note appeared on the table. It was in mysterious golden ink.

_I agree to allow myself to be examined by one and only one Mayan witch. She may bring a muggle camera but she may NOT develop the film magically. I will also agree to an examination of my nest, and I will give one single feather and one single tear and allow my song to be recorded. I will choose the location and the time later. I will send instructions to Dumbledore in 36 hours exactly. You will NOT deviate from my instructions or there WILL be consequences. And if at any time during the examination, I flash out, and do not flash back in within 10 minutes, consider the examination over. These are my terms. _

_Fawkes_

"Well, that settles that. He is no less than the Rain Phoenixes. They too are very authoritative, though not nearly as powerful as he is. They guard the Rain Forests and they are very territorial. We agree."

With that the parchment glowed.

"Now," said Mr. Jones, sipping on his tea, "Can you arrange a meeting with Nicholas Flamel?"

"Well, I can contact him. I am not sure he would want you to come to his home, but I can suggest my home here, as he has been here many times. I will contact him as soon as our meeting is over and when you come to get the instructions from Fawkes, I will tell you what he said then," said Dumbledore.

"Agreed. Now, as far as copying your magical essence, it is a bit complicated, not much just a bit. First we give you an amulet that you must wear 24/7, no exceptions, for one full month. After that, the amulet will fade out of existence. This means it is a part of your magical core. When you die, the amulet will appear in our Great Hall of Knowledge. This will be a copy of your…well, your essence of you. We have a copy of each of the greatest witches and wizards from about 133 BC to present. Now, what will happen is this amulet will make a copy of your essence, your entire essence. When you die, this copy, like a ghost or portrait will live on in the amulet. If someone puts it on, they will gain your knowledge and experience, and hear your voice whispering to them. They cannot wear it too long or it will…well, it will kill them. Basically, this preserves the whole of someone's knowledge. Sadly, the only person we lack is Salazar Slytherin himself. This will be given to you after the purification of your magical core," said Mr. Jones.

"Fascinating…may I ask…" started Dumbledore

"Actually, no, you may not. The nature of these amulets is a mystery as they are from Atlantis in origin. We know how to make new ones and we do not know fully how they work as the magical theories behind them have been lost, even to us. Atlantis predates 133 BC so we have very little knowledge preserved from that time. Ironically, one of the amulets contains the amulet of the creator. Apparently, it was created accidently, and he thought it had undone itself when it vanished after a month. It appeared to his best friend, the Grand Mayan Wizard of that time, and he decided to wear it, and shortly after he was creating more to preserve the greatest wizard minds of all time. Anyway, I will be back in 37 hours, both to get your answer about Mr. Flamel, possibly to meet him at that time, and to get the answer from Fawkes. Thank you Mr. Dumbledore," said Mr. Jones as he tipped his hat. He waved his staff over the fire, stepped in and vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty-six hours later:<strong>_

Fawkes appeared in the Home of Dumbledore with a note and flashed out. In exactly twenty-four hours, Fawkes would appear in Dumbledore's home again, and wait for the Mayan witch. He would wait for up to a minute. If the witch did not appear by then, then they would lose their one and only chance to examine him. He would allow them to touch him, to take a feather, a tear, and record his song for thirty seconds. They would also be allowed to take pictures of him, no more than 10 from various angles. That was all he would allow.

So when Mr. Jones showed up, he took and read the note and made a note of the time and set his pocket watch. Then he handed a special amulet to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at it and slipped it into his robes. Then the floo flared and an old man stepped out. He was wearing grey-green robes, had a short dark gray beard and dark gray hair. He looked like a typical older member of the British peerage. He nodded to Dumbledore and held out his hand to Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones shook it and then introduced them.

"Mr. Jones, this is Nicholas Flamel, creator of the Philosopher's Stone," said Dumbledore, "Nicholas, this is Mr. Jones, the one I asked you to meet, and the person who helped me hunt down and destroy all the horcruxes and will help Harry."

Nicholas immediately withdrew his own staff. He held it in front of him. Mr. Jones then withdrew his staff. He then placed his staff on the ground at Nicholas's feet, and Nicholas waited a few second and then did the same. They each picked up the other's staff. They examined the staffs, and then exchanged them from left hand to right hand. It was the Greeting of Warlock to Warlock. It was far more common when there were far more warlocks running around.

"Well, it is good to meet someone who knows the proper greeting," said Mr. Jones, as he held his own staff in his right hand. He then put his staff away.

Nicholas nodded, "Indeed, now what is it you wish to do?"

"Well, I wish to preserve and protect all of your alchemical knowledge. If possible, I would like to preserve a copy of your essence in an amulet, like Albus is doing," said Mr. Jones.

Nicholas looked skeptically at Mr. Jones and Albus Dumbledore. He didn't know what to think. "I won't have you creating a horcrux! It goes against everything I believe in," Nicholas stated, quite vehemently.

Mr. Jones put up his hands, the right hand palm facing Nicholas, the left hand palm facing toward himself, a warlock gesture, asking to be heard. "No sir, that is not what we do. This amulet makes a copy. Your soul would not be shattered, merely copied, much like a portrait or a ghost. It is not your true essence, but much like a mirror, reflects your essence and knowledge," said Mr. Jones, he then put his hands down on his lap, both palms up, right over left, showing that he was telling the truth.

Nicholas thought for a second and then spoke. "I will allow you to preserve all my knowledge, not just my alchemy. However, I will not allow you to make an amulet of my essence. They are a blasphemy before the One who Created Magic. Take it or leave it," he said, nodding his head once.

"Very well, I will give you this green amulet. Simply wear it for a week and take it off. Tap it with your wand or staff and say, "Done" and the amulet will activate. It is a non-person portkey and will return itself to the knowledge archives. Make sure you are not touching it or it will explode," said Mr. Jones.

Nicholas took the amulet and put it on and then went home. Being over 600 years old, even with the daily doses of the Elixir made doing even the least activity very tiring. He was up for only 6 hours a day; the rest of the time he slept. And poor Perry, his wife, slept all but 3 hours of the day. They were getting too old for the Elixir to work, and according to his alchemical calculators, even hourly doses of the Elixir would be ineffective. Soon, unless they stopped and allowed nature to take its course, they would only be able to wake up, drink the elixir and go right back to sleep. The body just was not made to be more than 600 years old and it was no kind of life, not really. He had looked into some other solutions and there were a few youth potions he could mix with the elixir. It would cause them to regain some of their health for a few years. So they decided that they would do that, take a few years to put their affairs in order, meet with their great-great-great-great-great grandchildren, arrange their will, and then they would stop taking the elixir and die naturally.

He already had a will leaving over 5 billion galleons to Great Britain's only magical orphanage, the stone itself to St. Mungo's along with instructions on how to make more elixir and 50 million galleons, and 50 vials of about 10 ml each of the elixir to the American Department of Mysteries, with all of his alchemy notes and his notes on how the elixir should be able to cure lycanthropy. Nicholas loved his country, but they treated his great-great-great-great-great grandson, Remus Lupin, horribly and he did not trust the ministry to use the money to find a cure. However, the American Government, started by part of his family to live over there, would find a cure, because they were always looking for one. Werewolves cost the American Magical Government billions each year in healthcare, unemployment, welfare, disability and other costs. By finding a cure, not only would werewolves lead normal, healthy and productive lives, they would not cost the government; in fact, the opposite as many of them were quite talented in many areas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty-four hours later:<strong>_

A Mayan witch and Mr. Jones arrived at Dumbledore's home via floo, one minute prior to Fawkes' arrival. The witch was very professional, taking the ten photos from 5 different angles, then taking the feather and the tear, and putting them in the special containers.

She pulled out a small square box. "This is a magical recording device. It records onto wax cylinders, as they don't react to magic and these are specially spelled. Once the recording is done, and I've finalized it, nothing short of fiend fire will be able to melt the wax. Now, please sing once I give you the go-ahead," she said. She fiddled with the machine and finally nodded at Fawkes who sang for a good minute before stopping. Fawkes had been impressed with her professionalism and decided to give her an extra thirty seconds. She then fiddled with the machine again, tapped the wax cylinder with her wand and played it. Beautiful Phoenix song came from the speakers, and they had a similar, yet diminished effect to his own song. Fawkes then nodded his head and flashed away.

Mr. Jones shook Dumbledore's hand. "Mr. Dumbledore, consider your own purging paid for. Remember, wear the amulet for 24/7 after the purging, don't take off the amulet, we still need it for payment," said Mr. Jones. He tipped his hat, and waved his staff over the wand and he and the female departed.

Albus floo called Severus to update him to the current developments. He would come to America in one month, he would go through a ritual to purge his magical core of the remnants of the Shadow Demon. Then, they Mayans would use a ritual to purge Harry of the shard of Voldemort, and use it to purge him from the world. Then, they would purify magic, purify Harry, and life would go on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 days later; ten days to the ritual:<strong>_

Synax, the Goblin high priest was standing in the Goblin temple on Pocosin Lakes. It was a beautiful sight. He was getting old, it would be his 200th birthday next year and he was beginning to feel his age. He sighed. Today he had to prepare the Goblin Priests and Priestesses for the ritual to remove a soul shard. He stood up, adjusted his mithril belt and sash and went into the temple to prepare the altar for the ritual. He would spend the next 10 days blessing and purifying the altar, the temple, preparing the sacred items, blessing the water and saying the prescribed prayers in preparation for the ritual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>25 days; 5 days until the ritual:<strong>_

Synax was once again deep in prayers over the altar. The Mayan Priests walked in and although they were part of the Church of He-Who-Created, they were their own sect, so they submitted to Synax's authority in his temple. They followed his directions and allowed him to say prayers of purification and blessing over each of them as he had to make sure they were prepared for the ritual.

Albus Dumbledore just arrived home from Albania with the cup. He put it in a special box made of lead, vanadium and goblin metal which would contain the horcrux-type object and prevent it from being able to 'leak' it's influence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 days; 1 day until the ritual: <strong>_

Albus Dumbledore arrived at Pocosin Lakes refuge and was directed to the Goblin Reserve where he was put in a room. Every ten minutes, a goblin priest would come in and sprinkle him with Holy Water and say prayers of purification over him. They told him this was necessary to prepare him for the ritual.

Later that day Sirius, Severus and Harry arrived. They were each led to a room and a priest would come in every 10 minutes and sprinkle Sirius and Severus with Holy Water and say prayers over them. As for Harry, the priests took him into the temple and prepared him. They laid him down on the altar and 7 priests said prayers over him for 7 minutes each, and then they got him up, and told him to go behind a screen and dress in a set of white robes. Then they took him to a room where they fed him and sprinkled him with Holy Water, and censed him. At the end of the day, about 30 minutes before sunset, he was put in the same room with his father and Godfather and Albus.

Mr. Jones entered the room. "From sunset on, you all must fast. No water, no food, and no drink of any kind. In the morning, you, Harry, will be fed blessed wine and holy water, and then after the ritual we will have a great and fabulous feast. As for Severus, and Sirius, you must fast until the feast, no water, no food, and no drink, from this moment on. In the morning, Albus, you will also be given blessed wine and holy water to drink. Severus and Sirius will not be given blessed wine or holy water to drink."

With that, he handed them a plate with fruit on it. "Hurry and eat before the sun sets, because after it sets you must not eat or drink."

So they ate the fruit and drank lots of water. Harry was put in a room full of pictures. The priest told him they were copies of Ancient Greek Icons. He was censed again and the priest left. Albus was put in his own room with the same icons, and censed and then the priest left him. Sirius and Severus were led to their rooms but without icons.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day of the Ritual:<strong>

The next morning Mr. Jones woke Harry up and took him to the temple and told him to sit on the wooden chair until he was called. Albus was sitting on a seat along the wall of the temple under an icon that looked like one of the Ancient Greek icons from Harry's room.

Sirius and Severus were woken up by Mr. Jones. They turned their ingredients over to Mr. Jones who gave some of them to the goblins. The Goblins put the ingredients in a huge cauldron. Mr. Jones then brought them to the temple and told them to sit on the floor in the back inside the circle drawn in red chalk. So they did.

Harry was getting a bit nervous. Then Synax walked in. He walked over to Harry and led him by the hand to the Altar. "Now, young one, you may feel some pain as the evil spirit resists our efforts. Do not worry, it won't harm you." The priest smiled, which was not as disturbing as it might look on other goblins. He tied Harry to the altar and another priest began to incense the altar and chant prayers. Another priest kept waving a golden cross over Harry.

Mr. Jones walked up to Dumbledore and took the sack containing the ingredients for his ritual and the box with the cup. He handed them to one of the goblins. He sat down next to Dumbledore and told him that Harry would be fine. They could see the goblins censing the altar and Harry and they could see the priests performing their prayers and sprinkling Harry with Holy Water.

All of a sudden a black cloud enveloped Harry. The Priests continued their chanting and their censing and the sprinkling of Harry with Holy water. The black cloud lifted and hovered over the altar. Harry looked terrified and Severus was livid, only he could not leave the red circle. Literally, there was a shield blocking him from leaving the red circle. Mr. Jones quickly moved next to the circle. "If you interrupt the ritual now, you will kill Harry; please calm yourself," Mr. Jones explained.

The cup containing the wraith was place on the Altar and it started glowing black. The black cloud moved toward it. Tanya, Mr. Jones' sister, stepped up and waved her staff over the black cup. A cloud moved out of the cup and joined with the black cloud, and then the black cloud went back into the cup. She then went and sat back down. Her part was over and she was exhausted. Two of the goblins brought her blessed wine and Holy water to drink.

The priests continued to cense Harry and sprinkle him with Holy water until a small black cloud shot out of him and dissipated. They finally let Harry up from the altar. Synax took him out into the temple and led him to a blue circle on the floor.

"You are now purified and your magical core has been purged. Please wait in the blue circle until we have completed the second ritual. It will not be safe for you outside of this circle. I know you would like to be with your father, but the circle cannot protect you both. Please, be patient."

Synax walked back up to the altar and began censing the cup and sprinkling it with Holy water and saying the prayers that would purge magic and the magical world of the evil created by Voldemort and his horcruxes. As the chanting began to reach its maximum, the cup kept shaking. The entity inside, for it was the Wraith joined with the soul shard that had been inside Harry so it was stronger now, was trying to free itself. Tanya, the zoimancer stood up, she waved her staff over the cup but it did not work. It was resisting her magic. She said several spells but the cup kept resisting them. She sat back down; she had exhausted her magic again. It would be several weeks before she would be back to normal. (She is slightly stronger than Dumbledore.)

The goblin priests started chanting prayers again, and they kept sprinkling the cup with Holy water and waving the cross over it and censing it. The cup stopped shaking but it was glowing black. This was not good. Finally Synax held up his hand and signaled to one of the goblins to bring the potion. They bought in the large cauldron. Goblins were way stronger than humans, as no human would have been able to lift a cauldron that size filled with potion. Synax took the tongs and lifted the cup. He began saying the prayers of exorcism as he dropped the cup into the potion. The potion began to roil and boil and bubble as the entity tried to hold onto this world. The priests began to chant multiple prayers of exorcism and sprinkle holy water into the potion as well as cense the cauldron. Finally the cauldron shook and was still. The wraith of Voldemort was no more; it had been sent to the next life, beyond the veil.

Two goblins picked up the cauldron and took it outside to put on the fire. They would boil the potion away, as that was the only safe way to get rid of the potion. Any other method risked bringing Voldemort back into this world and with him a whole host of demons and demonic beings. Boiling the cauldron dry would dissipate the potion into the wind itself, scattering it over the earth, giving no chance of the potion calling Voldemort back to this world. Voldemort was gone forever.

Synax began the ritual for cleansing Albus Dumbledore. He had him kneel in the center of the altar, censed him with incense several times, said the prayers of purging, purification, and exorcism and then sprinkled him with Holy water several times. After thirty minutes, a black mist seeped out of Dumbledore and dissipated. The prayers continued for another thirty minutes and then Synax walked out with Dumbledore, and finalized the prayers and said the Dismissal.

"May He who rose from the Dead, Christ our True God, through the prayers of His all pure and Holy Mother, through the prayers of the Apostles, and all the saints, gone before us in death, have mercy on Us and Save us" said Synax.

Albus, Sirius, Severus and Harry were ushered out of the temple and into the dining Hall. They waited around as someone told them to wait for Synax to come in and bless the food. Synax walked in a few minutes later, said the blessing over the food and they ate. It was a grand spread. There was roast beef, honey ham, honey bread, boiled lamb stew, Greek Salad and many other Greek and Russian dishes. Synax told them that Harry was now free of Voldemort forever and his magic was purified and might even be stronger than before. Mr. Jones thanked them for their ingredients as the Mayans were quite low on them and needed to replenish. He then disappeared from the dining hall along with the rest of the Mayans, except for Tanya. She was still exhausted, even after eating, and decided to stay and rest as the magic in this area was very strong. Synax offered to say prayers over her tomorrow, after she had rested for the night. That was when Albus, Sirius, Severus and Harry realized that it was late in the day, only a few hours before sundown.

They were told by Synax to rest in their quarters from the night before, as they would soon be too tired to travel and he was right. As soon as Harry walked into his room, he flopped down on the bed and fell straight to sleep; it was only 8PM and he had a 10PM bedtime, normally. He slept until 8AM the next morning; the same for Albus, Severus and Sirius. That morning Synax explained that while Severus and Sirius had not been actively involved in the ritual, they were connected to Harry through their bonds, and thus their magic had flowed into Harry to protect him from the soul shard and to help force it out. That's why they too were exhausted.

**For those of you interested, zoimancer magic is life-based magic, the opposite of necromancy. It is not that Tanya is weak; she's not. Zoimancer spells require a lot more magic that normal magic. The normal every day spells require up to around 50 or 60 % of a person's magic. Zoimancer spells require as much as 89%. Normally, zoimancers regenerate their magic very quickly, but if they use too much too fast, the regeneration of their magic slows down significantly. Zoi is the Greek word for Life, transliterated. **


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_Okay, this story, is pretty much done. I mean, Voldemort is gone and Harry will probably live a happy life, grow up to be an American DADA Guild master, and blah blah blah. Or, I could write a sequel. I haven't decided yet._

_See, in America, the guilds are pretty strong, but they don't control everything. The DADA guild does control the non-government DADA masters. For instance, if someone was rich and wanted a body guard, he would hire someone from the Guild. If a school needed security, they would hire the Guild. If America was attacked, the Government DADA masters would handle it; the Guild might be called in to assist._

_There may be a series of one shots or multi-chapter stories, to complement this one. Not sequels per se, but parallel stories. Remember also that Sirius Black has 3 boys and for all intents and purposes, they are Harry's cousins, so that might come into play at some point. All and all, this part of the story is done. I may write a prequel about Lucius Malfoy but I haven't decided yet._

* * *

><p>Here is the Epilogue to this story:<p>

Severus and Harry returned to their home. They would have many discussions throughout the year, concerning their recent experience. Harry would also seek out Katie's Dad, a Russian Pureblood, who came to America and ask him questions as the Goblins at Lake Pocosin and explain all of that to him, the icons, the incense, everything. Being a Russian, he would explain to Harry about the Russian Orthodox Church, of which the Goblin Church at Pocosin is a goblin member.

Albus returned to Great Britain, but he did not return to Hogwarts. While he did love being Headmaster, he loved teaching more so. So, he asked the Board of Governors to make him a teacher again and make Minerva the Headmistress. He is now a professor again, and Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster. Minerva is headmistress and has no other duties. Albus rejected being on the ICW, but is a voting member of the Wizengamot and Deputy Chief Warlock. Madame Longbottom is Chief Witch of the Wizengamot.

Sirius continued his research into the effects of Dementors. He created 3 new remedies, a preventative potion, and a powerful amulet that could negate the effects of up to 100 Dementors except the Dementor Prime. He also created a spell to destroy Dementors. He even created Runes that prevented the entry of a Dementor into a protected area.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge became a better minister when not in the shadow of Albus Dumbledore. He grew a spine and actually became a solid peace-time leader. When a Dark Lady as terrible as Voldemort rose up, he stepped down and turned the Ministry over to Rufus Scrimgeour, being his Senior Undersecretary. He was a better Senior Undersecretary than he ever was a Minister and he enjoyed the job.

Lord Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, who made not one, but multiple horcruxes, splitting his soul in multiple pieces, was put back together by his death. You can split the soul in life, but it will always come back together in death, for the soul can never be truly split nor destroyed. Lord Voldemort stood before the One Who Created, and was judged for his many sins. Even his arrogance withered away to ash when standing before the Presence. He went to hell, where he would spend the rest of eternity, paying for his many crimes and sins against all of humanity and the blasphemies against the One Who Created.


End file.
